Gosalyn2007's The Little Merduckling
by Gosalyn2007
Summary: A young merduckling named Gosalyn falls in love with Prince Bart Simpson, much to her father, King Drake Mallard's disapproval. When he does the unthinkable, Gosalyn will do anything to be with Bart, even if it means selling her voice to Vicky.
1. The Cast

**The Little Merduckling**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT, under any circumstance, own Darkwing Duck, The Simpsons, Danny Phantom, Beetlejuice, Pokemon, The Fairly Oddparents, The Little Mermaid, Total Drama Island, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Petite Princess Yucie, Lilo and Stitch, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Looney Tunes, The Pebble and the Penguin, One Piece, Finding Nemo, Spongebob Squarepants, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Sonic X, The Incredibles, Kingdom Hearts or anything! I own nothing! Nada, zilch, zip! I only own this story! All of the characters I am using for this story belong to their prespective owners.**

**Sypnosis:** Merduckling princess Gosalyn, falls madly in love with Prince Bart Simpson, which is something that her father, King Drake Mallard does not approve. When he does the unthinkable, Gosalyn will do anything for Prince Bart, even if it means selling her voice to Vicky.

**Ariel**...Gosalyn Waddlemeyer Mallard **(Darkwing Duck)**

**Eric**...Bartholomew "Bart" Jojo Simpson **(The Simpsons)**

**Ursula**...Vicky **(The Fairly Oddparents)**

**Sebastian**...Blooregard Q. Kazoo **(Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends)**

**Flounder**...Herbert "Honker" Muddlefoot, Jr. **(Darkwing Duck)**

**King Triton**...Drake Mallard **(Darkwing Duck)**

**Flotsam**...Leroy **(Lilo and Stitch)**

**Jetsam**...Lock **(The Nightmare Before Christmas)**

**Grimsby**...Jack Skellington **(The Nightmare Before Christmas)**

**Scuttle**...Hubie **(The Pebble and the Penguin)**

**Max**...Santa's Little Helper **(The Simpsons)**

**Chef Louis**...Chef Hatchet **(Total Drama Island)**

**Carlotta**...Nani Pelakai **(Lilo and Stitch)**

**Vanessa**...Claire Brewster **(Beetlejuice)**

**Seahorse**...Seadra **(Pokemon)**

**Extras**...Beetlejuice **(Beetlejuice)**, Bugs Bunny** (Looney Tunes)**, Danny Fenton **(Danny Phantom)**, Lilo Pelakai **(Lilo and Stitch)**, Lydia Deetz **(Beetlejuice)**, Dash Parr **(The Incredibles)**, Sam **(Danny Phantom)**, Nami **(One Piece)**, Stitch **(Lilo and Stitch)**, Alvin, Simon, Theodore Seville **(Alvin and the Chipmunks)**, Yucie **(Petie Princess Yucie)**, Daffy Duck **(Looney Tunes) **Olette **(Kingdom Hearts)** Horsea **(Pokemon)**, Amy Rose **(Sonic X)**, Bruce **(Finding Nemo)**, Spongebob **(Spongebob Squarepants)**, Kingdra **(Pokemon)**, etc.

* * *

**Gosalyn2007: Hey, everyone. This is my first crossover story. Please no flames and no bad comments! Another thing, because of Gosalyn's tomboyish nature, I may make some changes, would that be all right with you, readers? Please be sure to give your suggestions for scenes and extra stuff if you have any. Keep your eyes peeled for the first upcoming chapter where we first see Prince Bart, the concert catastrophe, and the shark attack!**

**I was bored with nothing to do so I decided to write this story! Please read and review! Thank you! **


	2. Concert CatastropheShark Attack

**Gosalyn2007: **I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Xemnas1992 and Erinbubble92 for adding this story to their favorites! As a token of my gratitude, here's another chapter, and let's start the parody!

**Chapter 1: Concert Catastrophe/Shark Attack**

It was a perfect day at sea, and Wingulls were flying over the water and dolphins were swimming happily through the water. Then, a white cruise ship emerged from the blanket of fog, crashing through the waves as the sailors on the ship began to sing.

**Sailors:_ I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue _**

_**And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho **_

_**Look out, kid, a merduck be waitin' for you **_

_**In mysterious fathoms below**_

On the top deck, a ten-year-old yellow-skinned boy smiled as he let the wind blow through his yellow hair. He also had large bugged-eyes, and he had spiky, yellow hair, and he wore a light blue shirt, dark blue shorts, and blue sneakers. This was Bart Simpson.

Next to him, on the railing, was a brown greyhound dog who had retired from racing at a local dog track. The dog's name was Santa's Little Helper.

"Whoa, isn't this radical? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face..." Bart explained happily.

Santa's Little Helper barked in agreement.

Bart sighed happily, then said, "A perfect day to be at sea! Right, Jack?"

He turned towards a tall skeleton, who were leaning over another railing, making sounds as if he was seasick. His name was Jack Skellington.

"Oh yes..." Jack said with sarcasm. "Very pleasant."

Bart just walked down the steps to the lower deck up to a gray humanoid rabbit named Bugs Bunny.

"A fine strong wind and following sea. King Drake must be very happy." Bugs said happily as he tied a rope up, and Bart helped him.

"King who?" Bart asked, looking at Bugs, then at a shape-shifting, red-fingernailed ghoul named Beetlejuice.

"King Drake." Beetlejuice explained, as he transformed into a ruler. "He is ruler of mertoons, and all sea creatures. And I thought everybody knew about him."

Bart just rolled his eyes, and bent down to Santa's Little Helper's level, and petted him on the head. Jack walked up to them, and scoffed.

"Mertoons." Jack mocked. He then looked at Bart. "Bart, don't listen to...this...nautical nonsense. It'll just rot your mind, boy."

Beetlejuice had obviously heard this, and grabbed a fish, and waved it in the skeleton's face. "Nautical nonsense or not, it is truth!" The poltergeist told Jack. "They all live in the depths of deep, dark blue sea. I just know it!"

"How do you know that?" asked a ten-year-old boy with blonde hair and caucaisian skin, black pants, a red-and-white shirt, and a pair of black boots. This was Dash Parr. "I have never even seen one."

The fish in Beetlejuice's hand began to flop away until it slipped out of his hands, slapped Jack in the face numerous times, and jumped back in the ocean, relieved.

"Whoops." BJ said as he, Jack, Bart, Dash, and Bugs looked over the side of the ship.

**Sailors: _Heave. ho, heave, ho _**

_**In mysterious fathoms below!**_

The fish dove underwater, then looked up at the ship. It sighed in relief, then swam to the wild. Other fish and mertoons are swimming, too. They're swimming towards what looked like a shiny golden sea castle. Inside was a concert. Everyone swam to their seats, and a fanfare plays. A seahorse-like creature named Seadra (from Pokemon) swam up. He cleared his throat.

"His royal highness, King Drake Mallard!" Seadra announced.

King Drake Mallard came, riding a clamshell being pulled by two dolphins as they swam over the audience. Drake was a merduck with white feathers, baby-blue eyes, and an aquamarine mertail. He was also carrying a trident.

King Drake's trident sparkled as he went to, what looked like, a chandelier, shoots it to make it glow and several sparks came out of it down to the audience harmlessly, and they began cheering.

"And presenting the distinguished court composers, the great, amazing, wonderful, astounding Blooregard Q. Kazoo and Daffy Duck!" Seadra announced.

Kazoos played and nobody cheered as two figures entered. It was a blue Pacman-like blob simply similar to a cylindar, and he was Blooregard Q. Kazoo**.** Behind him was a black duck with an orange beak and feet. He was known as Daffy Duck.

**"**So!" Bloo said in utter annoyance, as he climbed up towards King Drake. "No applause?"

"Those mertoons," Daffy said plainly to Bloo bitterly. "are despicable,"

"Bloo, Daffy, I'm really looking forward to this performance." King Drake smiled.

"Oh, Your Majesty," Bloo chuckled, "this will be the finest concert Daffy and I have ever conducted."

"Presicely," Daffy added. "Those girls; they will be spectacular!"

"Yes. And especially my little Gosalyn." King Drake said.

"Yes. She has such the most adorable voice." Bloo said.

They both swam to the conductor's stand, but Drake couldn't see an annoyed look on their faces.

"If only she came to rehearsals once in a while!" Daffy grumbled annoyed.

They then got out their conductor's sticks and tapped on them. The orchestra then played music. Three giant clamshells appeared and reveal inside them were Lydia Deetz, Olette, Nami, Sam Manson, Amy Rose and Yucie.

Girls:** _Oh, we are the daughters of King Drake_**

_**Great father who loves us and raised us well**_

_**Lydia**_

Lydia:** _La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_**

Girls:_** Olette**_

Olette:** _La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_**

Girls: _**And Nami**_

Nami:** _La-la-la-la_**

Girls:** _Sam_**

Sam:** _La-la-la-la_**

Girls:_ **Amy Rose**_

Amy Rose:** _La-la-la-la_**

Girls:_** And Yucie**_

Yucie:** _La-la-la-la_**

Girls: _**And then there is the youngest in her musical debut**_

**_Our seventh __little singer, we're presenting her to you_**

**_To sing a song Blooregard __wrote, her voice is like a charm_**

**_She's our singer, __Gosa..._**

Everyone gasped in horror when the last clamshell opened to reveal no one. Especially Bloo and Daffy, who then looked at Drake, who looked extremely furious. His face turned ruby red, he gritted his teeth, and felt like he was going to explode in anger!

"GRRRRRR! GOSALYYYYNNNN!"

Meanwhile, a young female, merduckling swam near a rock. She had red hair tied in pig-tails, green eyes, cream-colored feathers and a purple mertail. She wore a lavender tank top. On her right shoulder, she was carrying a pink duffel bag. She was Gosalyn Mallard. Swimming up behind her was a six-year-old Hawaiian girl with raven hair, brown eyes, a red tank top, and a green mertail. Her name was Lilo Pelakai.

"Gosalyn! Wait for me!" An allergy-congested male voice shouted behind them.

"Honker! Hurry up!" Gosalyn shouted as looked behind herself.

Also behind her was a merduckling boy her age, only he wore red glasses and had baby-blue eyes, and has a green mertail. This was Honker Muddlefoot, Gosalyn's best friend.

"Gos, you know we can't swim _that_ fast!" Honker told Gosalyn.

"There it is, Gosalyn." Lilo said, pointing to a sunken ship, "Wow...isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here..." Honker said nervously, scared, and he tried to swim off, but Lilo and Gosalyn grabbed his tail.

"Aw, Honk. You're not getting allergies now, are you?" Lilo teased as they went closer to the sunken ship.

"Who, me? Uh...no..." Honker responded timidly, "It's just, uh… it looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something." He made a really fake cough.

"See?" he asked.

**"**All right, Lilo and I are going inside." Gosalyn said, "You all can just stay here and watch for sharks." and they went inside one of the sunken ship's portholes.

"Okay. Yeah. You go. We'll stay and-"

Honker stopped and he exclaimed in fear, "What? Sharks? Gosalyn! Lilo!"

Gosalyn and Lilo immediately swam inside and Honker followed, but ended up getting stuck.

"G-G-Gosalyn!" Honker said, struggling to get himself through, "I can't… I mean… Gos, help, get me outta here!"

Gosalyn giggled and said, "Oh, boy." She and Lilo started pulling Honker, trying to get him through.

"Uhm...Gosalyn, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Honker whispered nervously.

Unknowing to them, a giant shark named Bruce (from Finding Nemo) passed by outside.

"Oh, come on, Honk. Don't be such a guppy." Lilo joked.

"I'm not a guppy..." Honker said, his voice quivering.

Soon, Honker finally got through the porthole. They continued through the sunken ship as Honker said nervously, "This is...uh...great. I mean, I really… love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-"

He stopped when he saw a skeleton in front of him, and scream in pure terror with wide eyes, a big open beak and his tongue sticking out. He swam backwards into a pillar, causing a cave-in.

"GOSALYN!" He shouted, and he literally bumped into Gosalyn and Lilo, knocking them over, and they tumbled to the floor. Honker began shaking and his teeth start chattering.

"Oh, are you okay?" Gosalyn asked, comforting her friend to calm him down.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem. I'm okay..." the merduckling boy nodded nervously.

"Shh." Gosalyn said as if she sensed something, and she swam upward into another room. Honker swam up after them, and they looked around until Gosalyn saw something. It was a fork, but neither Lilo nor Gosalyn knew that.

**"**Keen gear! Have you ever seen anything so awesome in your entire life?" Gosalyn exclaimed as she and Lilo smiled and stared at the object in awe.

"It's pretty, but what is it?" Lilo asked.

"I don't know, but heck I bet Hubie will!" Gosalyn smiled, putting the fork into her duffel bag. She and Lilo then went around the room to find more items while Honker had the feeling that he was being watched.

"What was that? Do you hear something?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn then picked up a smoking pipe, and looked at it in wonder and curiousity.

"Wow!" cried Lilo in amazement, as she looked at the pipe.

"Hmm. Hey, Lilo. You know what this one is?" Gosalyn asked.

"No," Lilo replied. "but I bet it can play-" but she was cut off by Honker's frightened cries.

"Uh, Gos! Lilo! Something's coming!"

Unknown to either girl, and from behind Honker, Bruce came quietly up behind them.

"Aww, Honk, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen." Gosalyn told him.

Honker then turned around slowly to see Bruce about to take a huge chomp out of him.

"GOSALYN! LILO! IT'S A GREAT WHITE SHARK!" the merduckling boy shouted in shear horror as he swam over to the girls.

Gosalyn and Lilo then saw Bruce, and panicked, and the three merchildren swam up to the next level, with Bruce following.

On the next level, Gosalyn, Lilo and Honker were swimming towards the exit, when Bruce came up in front of them, making them swim in terror.

"RUN!" cried Gosalyn.

"OH, NO! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" cried the frightened Honker. He kept swimming and got stuck in the porthole, but Gosalyn and Lilo pushed Honker through, making him go through and out of the sunken ship.

Bruce burst through the porthole, making a big hole. He chased the children around and around as they swim upwards the sunken ship. Then, Honker hit himself against a part of the mast. Now he had a dazed look on his face, and he was sinking downwards.

"HONKER!" cried Gosalyn, as she noticed the shark going after her friend.

"Oh, no!" cried Lilo. "This looks bad!"

* * *

**Oh, no! Will Honker be shark bait? Will he, Lilo, and Gosalyn escape from the jaws of Bruce? Stick around for the next chapter and find out! Don't forget to read and review, loyal readers, as always, NO flames, bad reviews, or criticisms! And boy, was King Drake Mallard mad when his daughter Gosalyn didn't show up for the concert!**


	3. Hubie

**Chapter 3: Hubie**

**Gosalyn2007:** **All right, where did we leave off last chapter? Oh, yes...there was the concert catastrophe at King Drake Mallard's palace, Gosalyn and her friends, Lilo and Honker were exploring shipwrecks, searching for human treasures when all of a sudden, Bruce the shark attacked. Gosalyn, Lilo and Honker tried to get away, but the shark Bruce was much more faster, and Honker hit his face against the mast of the sunken ship. Will Gosalyn save her friend or will he be shark bait? You have got to read this chapter to find out!**

* * *

Honker sank further and further down to the bottom of the blank and shifting blue ocean floor, and Gosalyn and Lilo gasped as she noticed the brutal shark Bruce was coming towards the merduckling boy's way, with his huge sharp jaws wide open.

"Hold on, Honker, I'm coming!" Gosalyn cried, as she swam back for her friend, and just as Bruce was about to chomp on the merduckling boy, Gosalyn swooped in and saved him right in the nick of time.

"Golly, thanks for saving me, Gosalyn..." cried Honker, as they saw the ferocious Great White Shark swimming their way. They were not safe just yet, Bruce was still on their tails. "Oh, no!" Lilo gasped, as she was watching this. "Gosalyn! Honker! Watch out! He's coming!"

At Lilo's cry, the merchildren swam out of the way just in time for Bruce to get his head trapped through a hole in the anchor. Bruce tried to get his head unstuck, but no avail.

"GOSALYN! HONKER!" Lilo called out, as she came swimming toward them. "are you okay?"

"I am now, Lilo," Honker replied in relief. "Gosalyn saved my life."

"HA!" Gosalyn laughed at Bruce who struggled to get his head out with a sneer . "That'll teach you not to mess with us merkids!"

"You big bully!" cried Honker with his arms folded, and Lilo blew a raspberry at the trapped shark. In response, Bruce snapped is razor-jaws at them, after they backed up, and they swam after Gosalyn.

"Oh, Honker, you are a..." Lilo giggled.

"Please don't start that again..." Honker began.

************************************

Later, on an iceberg covered with crusty snow, a goofy but kindhearted Adelie penguin was humming a little tune as he looked through a bird's eye view in a pair of binoculars and fiddled with them. He also wearing a yellow scarf around his neck. His name is Hubie.

"Yoo-hoo! Hubie!" A sweet familiar voice called.

The penguin got startled and he looked through the binoculars, seeing that Gosalyn, Lilo and Honker were a few miles away. But Hubie was really looking through the wrong end of the binoculars.

"Whoa, merducklings and mermaid off the port bow!" He exclaimed, "Gos, how you doin', kid?"

Hubie then lowered his binoculars to see that Gosalyn, Lilo and Honker were right in front of him.

"Whoa, what a swim." Hubie said.

"You bet it was, Hubie. You won't believe what we found." the young merduckling girl said with a smile, taking her duffel bag, and putting it on the snow-covered ice.

"Uh-huh." Honker said, "We were in this sunken ship, and it was really scary."

"But it was a real adventure!" Lilo said with a grin.

"Human stuff, huh? Let me see." Hubie said. He picked up the duffel bag and picked up the fork.

"Look at this." Hubie smirked, "This is very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Gosalyn asked, clasping her hands together eagerly and enthusiastically.

"It's a dinglehopper." Hubie explained.

"Really? A dinglehopper?" Gosalyn repeated, as her eyes sparked with interest. "Keen gear, Hubie! Tell me, what is a dinglehopper?"

"Humans use these things to straighten their hair out." He explained.

"They did?" Gosalyn gasped with sudden sheer delight.

"Yep, they sure did, Gosalyn. Watch and learn." Hubie continued as he demonstrated by putting the fork in his 'hair', and spun it around.

"See? Just give it little a twirl here and a yank there, and there you go!" After yanking on his 'hair' with the fork, Hubie's 'hair' was now spiky.

"Wow!" cried Lilo. "That's so amazing, Hubie!"

"After that, you've got yourself an awesome hairstyle that humans go crazy for." Hubie finished, handing the fork back to Gosalyn.

"Wow, a dinglehopper." Gosalyn's eyes sparkled and gleamed like jewels in the sun.

Lilo then took the pipe out of Gosalyn's duffel bag, and asked, "Well, what about that one?"

The penguin then took the pipe, and exclaimed in excitement, "Oh, man! This I haven't seen for a long time! This is fantastic!! It's called a banded, bulbous snarfblat."

"Keen gear." Gosalyn squealed. "I bet it sounds way cool!"

"Now, this baby dates us back in prehistoric times, when humans used to spend all day long, staring at each other." the penguin explained.

On "stare at each other all day", Hubie came into Gosalyn's face, and stared her in the eye.

"If you ask me, it does sound kind of boring." Gosalyn said rolling her eyes.

The penguin stepped back from Gosalyn, explaining, "You bet it was boring, Gos. That was why they invented this snarfblat to make music as sweet as yourself. Allow me."

Hubie then demonstrated by blowing into the pipe, only to blow so hard, he almost gagged. When Gosalyn heard the word 'music', she exclaimed in utter panic, "Music?!"

"Darn it! It's stuck!" Hubie exclaimed about the pipe.

"Uh-oh!" Gosalyn exclaimed, as if she had forgotten something very important.

"What do you mean, 'uh-oh?'" asked Lilo.

Honker turned to Gosalyn at the same time. "Are you telling me?...."

"The concert!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Oh! My dad's gonna kill me!"

She then started putting the stuff back in her duffel bag as Honker gasped, "You mean the concert was today?"

Hubie looked over the pipe, saying, "I could turn this thing into a planter for later days."

Gosalyn then snatched the pipe, and said, "Uh, Sorry, Hubie! I gotta go! Another time, perhaps?"

With that, she, Lilo and Honker swam off. When they were a mile from Hubie, Gosalyn turned back towards him, and called, "Thank you!"

"Anytime, Gos! Anytime!" Hubie called back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknowing to Gosalyn, Lilo and Honker, two creatures, a six-year-old boy dressed in a devil costume called Lock and a red-furred trog named Leroy, were watching them like a hawk.

Meanwhile, in a dark lair, decorated with posters of a popular male teenage singer called Chip Skylark, someone was watching Gosalyn and her friends swimming through the field of blue via her magical television screen as she sat in a throne. She was an evil sixteen-year-old girl, who had orange hair, beady pink eyes, dressed in a green t-shirt, and she had a lower abdomen of an ebony-black octopus. That teenage girl's name was Vicky.

"That's right, hurry on home, twerp! We wouldn't want to miss your daddy's celebration, now would we?" Vicky said fiendishly. She then scoffed. "Celebration indeed. Hmph! In my day, we had such fantastical feasts when I lived in the Toon Palace."

As she said that last part, she took a handful of cheese pants from her bowl, and ate them.

"And now look at me, wasted away to practically nothing. It's not fair! Banished and exiled, and practically starving, while he and his toonsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, that dim-witted merduck king have something to celebrate soon enough and revenge will be mine! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Vicky then looked behind herself as she shouted to her minions. "LEROY! LOCK!"

Meanwhile, back with the two minions, Lock bumped his head really hard, making Leroy giggle.

"Ow..." complained Lock, rubbing his head. "Boy, that hurts...you called, Mistress Vicky?"

"I want you two to keep a close sharp watch on Drake's precious little daughter." Vicky explained.

"Yes, Mistress Vicky," the two minions nodded, as they swam quickly after the merchildren.

Back in the dark lair, Vicky smiled wickedly as she finished her sentence. "She may be the key to King Drake Mallard's undoing."

* * *

**Gosalyn2007: Boy, Gosalyn's sure going to be in real hot water as soon as she gets home, isn't she, fellow readers? Stick around for another amazing chapter!**


	4. Gosalyn's Dream

**Gosalyn2007:** All right, fellow readers! Thank you for your patience! It's time for another chapter. Gosalyn is sure in real trouble with her dad in this chapter for missing the concert, and Bloo is going to be real dramatic about his concert being a catastrophe because of one Gosalyn Mallard, and Daffy will be really mad! Boy, is Drake going to lose his temper when he finds out his little girl has gone to the surface! Anyhooch, on with the chapter...

**Chapter 4: Gosalyn's Dream**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Toon Palace, the angry King Drake was chiding his daughter Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn, I just don't know what to do with you now, young lady," he told her.

"Dad, I-I-I'm sorry..." Gosalyn apologized timidly, her head hanging low. "Really I am, Dad. I just forgot."

"Because of your careless behavior, missy..."

"CARELESS _AND_ WRECKLESS BEHAVIOR!" cried Bloo, popping out from behind King Drake.

"The concert was..." Drake went on.

"RUINED!" Bloo interrupted, as he threw his hands up. "WRECKED! COMPLETELY WRECKED! THE WHOLE ENTIRE CONCERT WAS DESTROYED! A CATASTROPHE! A DISASTER! THAT'S WHAT IT WAS, YOUNG LADY! THIS CONCERT _WAS_ TO BE MY MOST EXTINGUISHING WORK OF MY CAREER, BUT _NOOOOOOO_, DAFFY AND I ARE NOW LAUGHINGSTOCKS OF THE WHOLE ENTIRE KINGDOM! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY ABOUT THAT! AHHH!"

Daffy Duck was as angry as Bloo was. "YOU...YOU..." he seethed, as he advanced towards Gosalyn. "YOU WRECKED EVERYTHING, YOU MISERABLE LITTLE CONERT WRECKER!"

"But sir," Honker spoke up in Gosalyn's defense. "I-i-i-it wasn't her fault...y-y-y-you see, there was this great white shark, it had ROWS of razor-sharp teeth...and it went after us..."

"Uh-huh..." Lilo said. "That shark was like...grrr!...we tried to get away, but we couldn't...and...we were like...whoa!...then we were safe. Then the penguin came and then and it was, 'this is this,' and 'that is that,' and..."

"Penguin?" King Drake asked.

"Lilo!" Gosalyn whispered angrilly.

"SO!" King Drake bellowed, as Honker and Lilo hid behind Gosalyn. "You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't YOU?"

"Nothing happenend, Dad..." his daughter said in a small voice.

"Gosalyn Mallard, how many times do we have to go through this? You could've been seen by one of those...THOSE SAVAGES!"

"Savages? What are you talking about?"

"You could have been spotted by one of those humans, Gosalyn!"

"Dad, they're not savages!"

"Gosalyn, they're dangerous! Do you think that I want to see _my_ little girl snared by...some fish-eater's hook?"

"DAD! I'M NINE YEARS OLD! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!"

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME, YOUNG LADY!" King Drake scolded, advancing towards his daughter. "AS LONG AS **YOU** LIVE UNDER MY OCEAN, GOSALYN, YOU WILL OBEY MY RULES AND MY ORDERS!"

"But Dad..." Gosalyn whined. "if you would just listen..."

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" roared her father, as his face turned coral red with utter anger. "AND I AM **NEVER, NEVER,** TO HEAR OF YOU GOING TO THE SURFACE EVER **AGAIN! _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"_**

With that, Gosalyn left her father's throne room, crying, and Lilo and Honker followed her.

"Hmmph! Kids!" scoffed Bloo, after Gosalyn, Lilo and Honker left. "They think they're smarter than grown-ups! You give them an inch, and guess what? They swim _all _over you!"

"Do you think I was a bit too harsh on her?" asked Drake.

"What? You? Harsh on Gosalyn?" HA!" said Bloo, with his hands on his hips. "Not a chance, your highness! Well, if Gosalyn were _my _kid, Daffy and I'd show _her_ who's boss! None of this 'flitting' off to the surface nonsense! No way, no how, nuh-uh! No, sir! We'd keep that kid under 100% tight control, that's what I'd do! Right, Daffy? Oh, yeah. Definetly tight control..."

Then, Drake got an idea. "Bloo, you're absolutely right,"

"Huh? What's that, your Majesty?"

"Gosalyn needs constant supervision."

"Uh-huh, constant."

"Someone to watch over her. To keep her out of trouble while I tend to important matters..."

"Yeah, gotcha...all the time..."

"And _you're _the one to IT! You too, Daffy!"

"WHAT?" Bloo and Daffy gasped in unison.

"This is just not fair," Bloo muttered as he and Daffy immediately followed Gosalyn, Lilo and Honker to Gosalyn's secret grotto. "I should be writing music, not babysitting some...bratty little kid!"

"This is just despicable!" Daffy complained. "What do I look like to the King? A nanny?"

"Golly," said Honker as he and Lilo sat next to his friend in deep concern. "Gosalyn, are you okay?"

"Oh, Honk..." sighed the gloomy Gosalyn. "If only I could make my dad understand...I just don't see things the way he does. I just don't know how a radical world that makes such radical things...could be bad."

Bloo and Daffy then scampered behind a barrel, and watched Gosalyn, who began to sing.

Gosalyn: _**Look at this stuff**_

_**Isn't it neat?**_

_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_

(She put the fork on a candelabrum that already had a knife and spoon on it.)

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the kid?**_

_**The kid who's got everything**_

_**Look, at this trove**_

_**Treasures untold**_

_**How many cool stuff can one cavern hold?**_

_**Looking around here you'd think**_

_**Yup, she's got everything**_

_**I got gadgets and gizmos aplenty**_

_**I got whozits and whatzits galore**_

_**You want thingama bobs?**_

_**I got twenty**_

She got out a case of corkscrews, and showed it to Lilo and Honker. She then put it down as she sighed sadly and sat down.

Gosalyn: _**But who cares?**_

_**No big deal**_

_**I want more**_

Bloo continued to watch as he raised an eyebrow, wanting to see where this was going.

Gosalyn: _**I wanna be where other kids are**_

(She looked up at an old portrait of children playing soccer on a green field.)

_**I wanna see**_

_**Wanna see 'em playing**_

_**Running around on those-**_

"What do ya call them?" Gosalyn asked.

Honker held up his merduckling tail fin, and pointed to his own foot "Uhm...feet?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." Gosalyn smiled with a sweet, cute giggle. "Right."

"Hmph." Daffy said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "Kids,"

Gosalyn: _**Flipping your fins**_

_**You won't get too far**_

_**Legs are required for dribblin', kicking**_

_**Running down across a**_

"What's that word again?" Gosalyn wondered.

Gosalyn: _**Field**_

_**Up where they play**_

_**Up where they run**_

_**On where they score a major goalie**_

_**Gettin' dirty**_

_**Wish I can be**_

_**Part of that world**_

_**Heck, what would I give**_

_**If I could live out of the palace?**_

_**What would I pay **_

_**To spend a day playing baseball?**_

_**Betcha on that land**_

_**They understand **_

_**That they don't yell at their own daughters **_

_**Bright young tomboy**_

_**Sick of ground rules**_

_**Ready to scooooreee**_

Honker and Lilo then swam over to a book case, and Gosalyn picked up a book and looked through it.

Gosalyn: _**And ready to play what real kids play**_

_**Ask them my questions and get some answers**_

_**What's a fire and why does it**_

_**What the word?**_

_**Burn**_

_**When it's my turn?**_

_**Wouldn't I love?**_

Gosalyn climbed towards a hole in the roof of the cave as the others looked on, with a huge enthusiastic grin.

_**Love to explore the shore up above?**_

She then floated down sadly with Lilo and Honker watching.

Gosalyn: _**Out of the sea**_

_**Wish I could be**_

_**Part of that world**_

The song ended when Daffy and Bloo fell through the door and into the room, a few pieces of jewelry falling on them. Now Daffy seemed to be glaring at Gosalyn intently.

"Bloo? Daffy?" Gosalyn asked in surprise.

Daffy then stood up. "Little Missy, what in the name of Warner are you- How could you- WHAT IS ALL THIS?" Daffy asked angrily, throwing the items off himself.

"Daffy! I didn't hear you or Bloo come in!"

"Don't change the subject!" Daffy shouted, lisping as he shook his finger at her. "I want to know, and you are to tell me RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!"

"It's- uh- just my collection." Gosalyn replied nervously. Honker and Lilo emerged from their hiding place as Gosalyn began to talk.

"Ooh," Daffy said greedily, as his eyes turned into dollar signs, glaring at all of Gosalyn's human treasures. "Just think of how much money I would make...with all of this treasure...I'd be rich, rich, rich!"

"Oh, I see. Your collection," Bloo said calmly as he smiled and held a pearl necklace and then got angru , tossing the items away as he shouted. "IF YOUR DAD, THE KING, KNEW ABOUT THIS, HE'D-"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Lilo asked in worry, getting close to Bloo.

"Please, don't. My dad would never understand." Gosalyn begged. "Please, don't tell him!"

Bloo sighed. "Listen Missy. You're under a lot of pressure, aren't you? So why don't I take you on home and get you something nice and warm to drink and we'll forgot that..." Bloo said, as he and Daffy took Gosalyn's hand, and the group began to walk off when Gosalyn heard a noise.

"Huh?" Gosalyn asked in confusion, swimming off to find the source of the noise. "Wow, now what do you suppose?"

Honker and Lilo then swam after Gosalyn. Honker stopped to catch his breath.

He later found her on the shore, watching a ship that was on the sea, that fireworks shot up from.

"Keen gear!" Gosalyn cried with sudden delight. "Honk, Lilo, look!"

"Young lady, what are you-?" Bloo began to scold, until he looked towards the ship, and gasped. "Holy seacow!" he exclaimed.

Gosalyn then headed towards the big ship.

"Gosalyn? Oh, Gosalyn! GOSALYN MALLARD, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Bloo shouted. "oh, We've got to catch up to her!"

"Huh?" Daffy asked, as he was scooping the golden doubloons from Gosalyn's treasures into his arms.

"And what are you doing, Daffy?" Bloo snapped, as he caught Daffy with the doubloons in his arms. "We're supposed to be watching Gosalyn, remember? Put those down!"


	5. The Storm

**Chapter 5: The Storm**

**All right, readers, the moment you've all been waiting for! The next chapter, and I'd like to thank you for your patience! All right, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Bloo and Daffy swiftly swam after Gosalyn, who had no idea what great thing she would find on the ship. When Gosalyn got over to the ship, she climbed up the side and looked on to see that there was a party.

"This is just great!" Daffy complained. "So much for being rich!"

"Forget about being rich, duck!" Bloo snapped. "We've got to find Gosalyn, or the King will kill us!"

Wow, cool beans!" she gasped in sheer utter delight. When she looked to her right, she saw a brown greyhound wandering around for someone or something. He then stopped to sniff something, and sniffed the ground as he came towards Gosalyn.

"UH-OH!" Gosalyn yelped as she hid. She then decided to check if the dog had left, only to see him face-to-face. The dog then smiled and licked Gosalyn's cheek.

"Yo! Santa's Little Helper! Here, boy!" A young male voice called. This got Santa's Little Helper's attention, and he turned around, and ran off for the source of the voice while Gosalyn looked on, seeing where the dog was going. Santa's Little Helper ran over to Bart, and started licking him like crazy as he laughed happily.

"Okay, okay. I get it, boy!" Bart said with a smile, who then went to pull a prank on one of the members of the party. He pulled out his razberry cushion and he inflated it with air and he placed it on one of the guests's seat. Soon enough, Simon Seville, who was taking a seat, sat on top of the razberry cushion, which forced the air out of the opening, which caused the flap to vibrate and produce its distinctive sound. Everyone else roared with laughter, including his two brothers, Alvin and Theodore. Bart was on the deck, laughing.

When Gosalyn laid her eyes on Bart, her heartbeat started going really fast and she began to giggle. She had never seen someone as cute or funny as him. She stared at him with a small smile.

"Hey there, Gossy! Quite a show, eh?" A familiar voice called.

Gosalyn turned immediately around to see Hubie right next to him.

"Hubie not so loud! They'll hear you." Gosalyn scolded.

"Oh, I see. We're being intrepidatious." Hubie said with a smirk. He then shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

Gosalyn growled to herself and pulled Hubie down by the beak.

"Hubie!" whispered Gosalyn. And then at the moment, her eyes were at that moment shaped like big red hearts, and tiny little red hearts danced around her head like a kaleidoscope.

Gosalyn gazed lovingly at Bart, who played with Santa's Little Helper. "Keen gear! I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's really cute, and really awesome... isn't he?" she said in awe, as tiny little hearts began to float up from her head and pop like red balloons. "...not to mention, funny!" she added, impressed by Bart's prank.

"I don't know, Gos..." Hubie replied, staring at Santa's Little Helper. "he's kind of brown...and smelly to me,"

"No, no, no, no! Not that one!" Gosalyn scowled, pointing to Bart. "the one playing the snarfblatt!"

Then, Jack Skellington came on the deck, trying to get everyone's attention. "Quiet! Quiet please!" He called. "Everybody calm down!"

"Thank you." He said with a smile as everyone looked in his direction. "Now, it is my greatest pleasure to give Bart a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

Everyone, except for Gosalyn and Hubie, cheered and whistled.

"Aw Jack, you shouldn't have." Bart complained.

"I know." The skeleton said with a smile, walking over to a large object that was covered by a sheet. "Happy Birthday, Bartholomew Jojo Simpson,"

He pulled the sheet off to reveal the object to be a crappy-looking, but accurate statue of Bart.

"Ay, Carumba!" Bart cried as he got a glimpse at the statue.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Jack said in response.

_If you ask me, _the prince thought to himself. _I'd say someone did a very crappy job on sculpting this thing..._

Santa's Little Helper just glared angrily at the statue with a growl.

Bart then looked at Jack Skellington. "Gee, Jack. I guess words can't describe my appreciation for this gift." he said with a loss of words.

"Well, I supervised the sculpting myself, but I hoped the statue would be a good wedding present, but..." Jack began before Bart cut his sentence short.

"Oh, don't have a cow, Jack." Bart told him as he walked towards the railing of the ship as Gosalyn and Hubie hid. "You aren't upset because I didn't go out with the girl back in Springfield, aren't you?"

Jack then sighed. "Look, Bart. It's not that you keep on turning down every girl I come to call, but- well- you do. Anyways, it's just that the entire kingdom wants you to be with a great girl that you might love." He said. "And- well- you're not really looking hard enough."

Bart then sat on the railing, watching the sparkling sea and limitless sky. "Well, that right girl's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet." he replied as Gosalyn smiled upon hearing this. "But when the time's right, and I'll know, it'll hit me, BAM! Just like lightning, "

Then, the sky grew painfully dark, and a flash of lightning tore through the sky. That caught their attention.

"Oh, sure. Say it when it's about to happen." Jack said sarcastically as he glared at the young boy.

"Uh, Bart?" Simon Seville said, as the sky grew darker. "Was that supposed to be literally or a metaphor?"

"A metaphor," Bart replied. "Why the Hell do you ask that question, man?"

"Because..." Theodore said timidly, as the skies grew even more darker. "I just saw lightning!"

"Guys! There's a hurricane coming!" Danny Fenton shouted. "Stand fast! Secure the rigging!"

Everyone on the deck then started scrambling all over the place to secure the rigging as it began to rain cats and dogs.

Back on the ship, Gosalyn and Hubie hung onto the side of the ship for dear life, as spitting raindrops the size of quarters pelted down on the decks.

"The wind's really starting to pick up!" Hubie shouted.

Then, the penguin literally got swept away.

"WHOA! GOOOOOOSSSAAAALLLYYYNNNN!" Hubie shouted as he blew away in the gusty wind.

Gosalyn then got blown off of the side of the ship, but she luckily flew to self-right herself. A flash of lightning then hit the boat, setting the mast ablaze.

"Oh, no!" Gosalyn gasped.

On the ship, Bart saw a rock looming ahead of the ship. "AY, CURAMBA! ABANDON SHIP!" he shouted before the ship crashed into the rock, causing everyone to plummet off of the ship.

In the steady icy cold water, Jack was flapping his arms as if he was trying to fly.

"Aw, man. Jack, Hang on!" Bart exclaimed, as he helped him into the lifeboat.

"There you go, Jack." said Bart, as they were about to row off when he heard a panicked bark. He looked up at the enflamed ship, and gasped. Santa's Little Helper was trapped on the deck trapped by a wall of huge roaring fire.

"Santa's Little Helper!" Bart shouted, as he then dove into the enraging water. "Hold on, boy! I'm on my way!"

"Bart, what in the name of Halloween Town are you doing?" Jack called back.

The spiky-haired yellow haired boy swam as fast as a fish towards the ship, and climbed up the side.

"Santa's Little Helper! Santa's Little Helper, where are you?" Bart called as he searched.

He then heard a crack from behind him, and he spun around to see the mast falling towards him. He successfully jumped out of the way. The mast then fell through the deck into a room filled with dynamites, fireworks, etc.

Bart sighed with relief, and ran up to where Santa's Little Helper was trapped, and opened his arms wide.

"Jump, Santa's Little Helper!" he exclaimed. "Come on boy, jump! You can do it!"

Without hesitation, Santa's Little Helper jumped into Bart's arms, and he ran off with the dog in his arms, only to get his own foot stuck.

"D'oh!!" said Bart, as he also accidentally threw the greyhound into the water. Santa's Little Helper then swam up to the lifeboat and got in it, soggy wet and not too happy.

"Aww, man...come on, please..." Bart moaned as he struggled to get himself free, a former member of the party looked up at the ship, and saw something that made him gasp. "BART!" He shouted, pointing to a flame that was an inch from a barrel of gunpowder.

Bart looked to his left at the barrel of gunpowder. The ship's top deck then exploded. Everyone gasped in horror as the ten-year-old prince plummeted into the whiskey dark water, unconscious.

"Oh, no!" cried Theodore. "Alvin, Simon! Where's Bart?! What happened to him?!"

Alvin and Simon hung their heads low at their brother with sorrow.

"Prince Bart was trapped trying to save his dog, Theodore," Simon said sadly, as he watched as the ship began to sink like a boulder. "Tragically, no one could ever survive an explosion like that,"

Theodore gasped. "Oh, no! You mean he's...?"

"Yes, Theodore," Alvin said gloomily, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. With that, Theodore in his hands and began to cry, thinking that Bart had died.

* * *

**Gosalyn2007: Well, that's the chapter, fellow readers! Is this the end of our favorite troublemaker? Will Gosalyn be able to save him in time? Find out next chapter!**


	6. Rescuing Bart

**Chapter 6: Rescuing Bart**

**All right, I'd like to take my opportunity to thank Xemnas1992 for alerting this story. Yes, it is hart to imagine a human boy and a duckling girl together, but this is my fanfiction story. Besides, there's something that the two of them have in common. Last chapter, a storm broke during a celebration for Prince Bart, and Bart was tossed overboard when trying to save his dog Santa's Little Helper. Will Gosalyn save our favorite troublemaker before it's too late?**

Gosalyn wasn't any less shocked than the crewmate, and she looked frantically for Bart, ans she found his sling shot and razberry cushion floating in the water, and picked them up. The red-haired tomboy then looked left, and saw an unconscious Bart (whose clothes looked badly tattered like an old curtain) floating on a raft-like piece of wood. The raft then tipped over, causing him to roll into the murky sea, and sink deep into the depths of the sea like a rock.

"Oh, no!" cried Gosalyn, as she then dove in and grabbed Bart, and she held onto the prank-loving boy safely in her arms as she swam up to the surface.

-----------------------------------

The next morning, Gosalyn was sitting next to Bart's unconscious body on the sugary-white beach when Hubie then came up to them.

Gosalyn looked up at him. "Hubie, you gotta tell me. Is he- dead? Was I too late to save him?" she asked.

Hubie opened Bart's eyelid a bit, and closed it. "It's hard for me to say, but I don't know." he said sadly.

Hubie went over to the boy's foot, and put his ear to it. "Gos, I - I can't make out a heartbeat. I'm afraid so, he's as dead as dust."

Then, Bart started breathing, but didn't actually wake up.

"No, wait! He's breathing." Gosalyn exclaimed in relief. "Oh, he's so, cute." She stroked his spiky, yellow hair as she began to sing.

Gosalyn: _**What would I give **_

_**To live where you are? **_

_**What would I pay **_

_**To play hockey with you? **_

(At that same moment, Honker, Lilo, Daffy and Bloo got washed up onto the shore and they looked up at Gosalyn.)

_**What would I do to see you **_

_**Smiling at me? **_

(When Daffy saw Gosalyn next to Bart, he stared for a minute, and gasped as his jaw dropped open, but Hubie closed it for him.)

_**Where would we play? **_

_**Where would we run? **_

_**If we could score a major goalie? **_

_**Just you and me **_

(Bart began to wake up and her eyes opened and he saw Gosalyn looking over him. But because his vision was so blurry, and the sun was burning bright he could see her sweet face, and her rose-red hair tied back into ponytails. He then smiled.)

_**And I could be **_

_**Part of your world**_

Gosalyn looked up and to her left when she heard a dog barking. She saw that Santa's Little Helper was running his way.

_Uh-oh, company! _Gosalyn thought as she then, without delay, hid with the others, as Santa's Little Helper came up to Bart, who struggled to get up, and licked his cheek, and looked back towards Gosalyn, who dove into the placid, sparkling water like a leopard seal.

"Bart!" A familiar voice called.

Then, Jack Skellington came up to the ten-year-old prince, and helped him to his feet.

"Oh, Bart. You scared me to death, boy." Jack said in relief.

"Ay, Carumba. You are never going to believe this Jack, but a girl- rescued me..." Bart said, half to himself. "She was singing... she had the most sweetest voice I have ever heard, and..."

"Sounds like someone's swallowed too much seawater, boy." the Pumpkin King assumed. "Let's go." He turned towards Santa's Little Helper, who was looking on at the crystal clear sea. "That means you, too."

With that, Bart, Jack and Santa's Little Helper walked up to the castle.

Meanwhile, Bloo and the others watched the entire thing from behind the rocks.

"Exactly. We will all just pretend that the whole entire thing never happened." Bloo explained.

"His majesty will never know." Daffy added. "If you don't tell, I won't tell. I'll stay in one piece."

"Agreed." Lilo and Honker said.

Gosalyn continued to eye Bart as she concluded her song.

Gosalyn: _**I don't know when **_

_**I don't know how **_

_**Heck, I know something's starting right now **_

_**Watch and you'll see **_

_**Some day I'll be **_

_**Part of your world!**_

Meanwhile, Lock and Leroy were watching the entire thing from behind another rock.

Meanwhile, in her dark lair, Vicky watched the entire thing from her magical television screen. She was shocked at first, but she then laughed.

"Oh, I can't stand it! It's too easy!" The evil girl exclaimed in disbelief and happiness. "The twerp is in love with yellow trash! And not just any yellow trash; a PRINCE!" She laughed.

"Her daddy will love that." she said with sarcasm and a smirk. "Well, it seems that King Drake's lovesick, headstrong little daughter could make a fine addition to my little garden."

She turned towards a group of little black beings with antennae and glowing yellow beady eyes. These creatures cowered in fear as she chuckled evilly, and her chuckle turned into a derisive laugh.

**And that's the chapter, folks! It sounds like Vicky is out to get little Gosalyn, who's head over fins for Prince Bart! Can Bloo and Daffy convince her that the sea is a great place to be? Find out next time in our next chapter: Under the Sea. Until then, read and review!**


	7. Under The Sea

**Gosalyn2007:** **First of all, I'd like to thank Xemnas1992 for reviewing the previous chapter! You know how much reviews mean to me. As a token of my gratitude, Xem, here's another chapter, dude! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Under the Sea**

Inside the Toon palace under the sun-splashed crystal blue waters, Gosalyn was in the dressing room, humming.

"Gosalyn," Nami called out, "sweetie, time to come out! You've been in there all morning."

Gosalyn emerged, humming happily to herself.

"Deadly Vu! What is with her?" asked Lydia, turning to Olette.

"I don't know," replied Olette.

"Me neither, Olette." replied Sam.

Gosalyn bumps into her father and says, "Oh, morning, Dad."

She placed the flower in his hand and swam out of the palace, humming to herself.

"Oh, she's got it hard," Amy Rose said.

"What?" Drake asked. "What has she got?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yucie said. "Gosalyn is in love."

"Gosalyn?" Drake said, as he took a glance at the flower. "In love?" Then he smiled, thinking of Gosalyn falling in love with someone.

Outside, Bloo and Daffy were anxiously pacing back and forth, in a desperate state of panic. Honker and Lilo were there as well.

"Okay," Bloo said, "calm down, Bloo. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long."

While Bloo paced rapidly back and forth, Gosalyn was plucking petals off a flower.

"He loves me," she said, but then said, disappointedly, "bummer, he loves me not..."

She picked off the last petal, gasped in surprise, and said, "He loves me!" She giggled like a lovesick puppy and said, "I knew it!"

Finally, Bloo swam over and said, "Gosalyn Mallard, stop talking crazy!"

"I gotta see him again-tonight," Gosalyn said. "Heck, Hubie knows where he lives."

"For goodness' sake, little girl," Daffy said, "will you get your little head out of the clouds and back into the ocean where it belongs?"

"I'll swim up to his castle," Gosalyn said, still grinning like a lovesick puppy. "Then Lilo will splash around to get his attention, and then with-"

"Reality check! Down _here_ is your home," Bloo said, as he swam up to her.

Then he spoke in rhythm, "Gosalyn-listen to me. The human world-it's a mess, life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

Bloo:_**The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake**_

Bloo: (as he swims towards Gosalyn)_**You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake**_

(Gosayn turns away, with a sour pout.)

Bloo: _**Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor**_

(A bunch of Goldeen and Luvdisc swim towards Gosalyn and Gosalyn enjoys it a little, and floats upward and twirls about.)

Bloo:_**Such wonderful things surround you  
What more are you lookin' for?**_

(Bloo holds onto a Goldeen's tail with a big grin.)

Bloo: _**Under the sea  
Under the sea**_

_**Gossy, it's better  
Down where it's wetter**_

(He does a back flip and finishes by holding his hands out.)

Bloo: _**Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea**_

(Bloo laughs as they play the clams like drums with Wilt.)

Bloo and Wilt: _**Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl**_

(As Bloo said this, a sad-looking fish floats up in a bubble, as little Gosalyn looks on sympathetically.)

Bloo: _**But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry**_

(Bloo pops the bubble with a cane and the fish lands on a plate.)

Big fish: _**Guess who's gon' be on the plate**_

Bloo: _**Heck no! Under the sea**_

(Gosalyn plays with a sea flower.)

_**Under the sea**_

(Suddenly, a Horsea pops up and swims around Gosalyn and she giggles.)

_**Nobody beat us**_

(More Horsea pop up and swim around Gosalyn.)

_**Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee**_

(Bloo saw a hook, put it in a clam, and apparently the clam doesn't like it.)

_**We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles**_

(The clam spits it out, and Bloo ducks.)

Bloo: **_Under the sea  
_**Daffy : **_Under the sea_**

Bloo: **_Under_ **_**the sea  
**_Daffy:**_ Under the sea_**

Bloo: _**Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally**_

(A chorus of giant clams began to sing along.)

Bloo: _**Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play**_

(A sturgeon plays a clarinet while a ray used rocks like cymbals.)

Bloo: _**We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea**_

(Bloo played the drums with a grin.)

Bloo: _**The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp**_

**_The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The Snorks play the horns_**

(A group of small, colorful creatures with snorkels on their heads called the Snorks---Casey Kelp, Daffney Gillfin, Junior, and Allstar Seaworthy play the horns)

**_The chub play the tub  
_**_**The fluke is the duke of soul**_

Bass Player: _Yeah_

Bloo: _**The ray he can play  
Jellyfish on the string**_

_**The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings**_

_**The sea sponge and starfish  
**  
_(Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star begin to dance)

_**They know where it's at  
An' oh that Qwilfish blow**_

There was a musical interlude as Honker and Lilo, who were searching for Gosalyn, noticed. They both swam up to Gosalyn, sitting on a rock and Lilo whispered something into her ear. Gosalyn smiled, and they swam off. Bloo was barely aware that Gosalyn had left so they continued their song.

Bloo: **_Under the sea  
_**Daffy: **_Under the Sea_**

(Bloo rides on top of Crush the turtle from _Finding Nemo_ and jumps on one of Mantine.)

Bloo: _**When the Mantine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me**_

(as he tosses some sand up into the air)

_**What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band**_

_**Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea**_

_**Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here**_

_**Under the sea**_

As the song finishes, everybody notices that Gosalyn is gone. Bloo and Daffy also notice that she is gone.

"Gosalyn?" Bloo called out. "Gos?"

"Not again!" moaned Daffy, slapping his forehead.

Everyone has now left.

"Boy," Bloo said, with a disappointed sigh. "Somebody's gotta nail that kid's fins to the floor."

Suddenly, Seadra came.

"Blooregard, Daffy," he shouted, breathlessly. " I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king."

"The sea king," Bloo asked in confusion. Daffy gulped.

"He wants to see you two right away," Seadra said. "Something about Gosalyn."

Bloo gasped. "G-G-Gosalyn?"

They turned to the readers and the authoress and readers and gulped, "He knows."

***************************************************

At the throne room, King Drake examined the flower that Gosalyn gave him, as he waited for Bloo and Daffy.

"Let's see, now," Drake said. "Who could the lucky merduck be?" But then he looked up and noticed Bloo and Daffy at the entrance. "Come in, Blooregard and Daffy," he said.

"Okay," Bloo, as he made his way towards the throne. "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm."

As soon as they got to the seat of the throne, Bloo squeaked out, "Yes?"

But then, he cleared his throat and said, "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Now, Blooregard, Daffy," Drake said. "I'm concerned about my daughter Gosalyn. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Oh, uh," Daffy said, nervously, "peculiar?"

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself...You haven't noticed, hmm? She hasn't been herself recently...haven't you noticed her unusual behavior?"

"Oh," Bloo said, nervously. "Well, we-"

"Bloo...Daffy...."

"Hmm?" Bloo and Daffy said.

"I know you two have been keeping something from me," Drake said, suspiciously, as he advanced towards them.

"K-Keeping something?" Bloo and Daffy said.

"About my little girl Gosalyn?" Drake said. Bloo looked down and noticed that he was sinking to the floor, and Daffy was shaking like seaweed. They held them still and looked back up at Drake.

"Gosalyn...?" Bloo said. "...no, no, no, no, no, I'd never hide anything from you, honest..."

"In love?"

Finally, Bloo and Daffy knew they couldn't take it anymore.

Bloo screamed, "ALL RIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! I TRIED TO STOP HER, YOUR HIGHNESS! BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN!! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS!THEY ARE BAD! THEY ARE TROUBLE! THEY ARE VICIOUS, SPINELESS, EVIL, SAVAGE, FISH-EATERS!! THEY KILL FISH AND ANY POOR, HELPLESS, DEFENSELESS LIVING SEA CREATURE WITHOUT MERCY!!!"

"YES!" Daffy added. "THEY ARE DESPICABLE, YOUR HIGHNESS! YOUR LITTLE DAUGHTER HAS BEEN GOING BEHIND YOUR BACK BY GOING TO THE SURFACE! SHE RESCUED A HUMAN PRINCE LAST NIGHT!"

"Humans?" Drake said. Then he said, angrily, "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!"

"Humans?" Bloo lied. "Who said anything about humans?"

"And," Daffy said, timidly. "Oh, would you look at the time? Bloo and I must go now. See ya."

**Boy, did Bloo and Daffy overreact, fellow readers! Gosalyn is sure going to be in big trouble when her daddy learns that she had rescued Bart from drowning! Stick around for the next chapter and be sure to read and review! **


	8. Destruction of Gosalyn's Grotto

**All right, everyone. It took me a while for me to write another chapter due to college classes and final projects. I'd like to thank Xemnas1992 again for reviewing my story! Thank you, Xemnas1992! You are everything to me, buddy! Without further ado, here's a chapter! **

* * *

At that moment, Gosalyn, Lilo and Honker were swimming to her secret grotto.

"Honker, Lilo," Gosalyn said. "Why can't you just tell me what this is about?"

"You'll see," Lilo replied with a huge grin on her face. "it's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it, won't she, Honker?"

"Um, yeah, sure..." said Honker, as he took her by the hand and followed Lilo. "I't'll be great...now c-c-c-close your eyes..."

"No peeking, Gosalyn!" said Lilo, as they lead her further inside.

"Okay, Gosalyn." Honker said, at the moment they were finally inside the grotto. "You can open your eyes now."

When Gosalyn did so, she gasped in sheer delight as she looked on in surprise when she saw....

"Oh, keen gear! It's....it's the statue of Prince Bart!" she cried, breathlessly, but then paused for a moment. "But wait a minute, where did you guys get it? When did it? How did you get it?"

"Well, it goes like this, Gosalyn." Lilo explained. "During the storm last night, the statue plunged into the sea like a waterfall, and I found it somewhere in the Jellyfish Fields this morning. I was thinking that you might like it, so Honker and I moved it in here, but we had a little help from a few dolphin friends."

Gosalyn smiled at them as she wrapped her arms around Honker and Lilo. "Oh, Honker, Lilo, you're the best! It looks just like him! It even has his eyes."

Then she said with a bright smile and giggle to the statue, "Why, Bart, run away with you? This is all so-so sudden."

She sweetly giggled again, as she spun excitedly around. Honker and Lilo smiled, too. They had never seen her so happy in their lives. Gosalyn spun around happily and then she stopped at the moment she saw her father in the entrance glaring at her intently, as he held his trident.

"Dad!" Gosalyn cried in a shock.

Then the terrified Honker hid behind a treasure chest and poked his head out while Lilo hid behind a dresser. Bloo and Daffy was right behind Drake Mallard, looking down at the ground with guilt visible in his eyes.

"I consider myself a reasonable merduck and father," King Drake said, angrily as he swam over to his daughter and stopped about a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Dad," Gosalyn protested. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Well I heard you; as in HEARD YOU DELIBRATELY DISOBEYED ME AND WENT TO THE SURFACE AGAIN!" the enraged mertoon king roared as he advanced toward Gosalyn.

Gosalyn gulped and began to explain. "But Dad, I can---" Her sentence was cut short by her father.

"_YOU ARE TO ANSWER MY QUESTION AND I DEMAND TO HEAR THE TRUTH, YOUNG LADY!! _Is it _true_ **_YOU_** rescued a human from drowning?!" King Drake demanded in an extremely angry voice, pointing his finger at her.

"Dad, I had to!" Gosalyn argued.

Honker and Lilo looked between Gosalyn and her father in fear.

"Contact between the human world and the mertoon-world is absolutely, strictly forbidden! Gosalyn Mallard, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Drake shouted in a blind rage.

"But Dad, he would've died," Gosalyn whined.

"One less human to worry about!" King Drake snarled coldly, as he turned around.

"But, Dad! You don't even know him!" Gosalyn snapped defiantly and angrilly.

"Know him?" her father snapped back. "I don't have to know him. THEY'RE ALL THE SAME, GOSALYN!"

"What? Dad, you don't understand! They're not all---"

"Spineless, cruel, evil...."

"why can't you just?"

"savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feelings!"

And that was when Gosalyn, who couldn't hold it in anymore, screamed at the top of her lungs, **"DAD, I LOVE HIM!"**

It was when she saw the look on her father's face that Gosalyn realized in shock what she said, covered his mouth, and hid behind the statue, still glaring at her dad.

Lilo and Honker gasped and the others' eyes widened in shock.

"No!" Drake said, coldly. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, and you are a merduckling!"

The spirited little merduckling, who was still hiding behind the statue, defiantly spat, "I don't care anymore, Dad!"

That was the last straw for King Drake; he had had it with his daughter's disobedience and defiance. "So, help me, Gosalyn, I am going to get through to you!"

Lilo and Honker clinged onto each other in fear and horror as they saw King Drake wield his trident as if they were watching a horror movie.

"And if this is the only way, so be it." And with that said, he began destroying Gosalyn's valuables.

"Dad!" Gosalyn cried as she tried to stop him. "Please no! Dad, stop!"

Gosalyn looked at the statue of Bart, as she tried to stop him, and screamed, "DAD, NO!!"

But it was too late. In the blink of an eye, King Drake shot the laser from his trident and right before Gosalyn's eyes, the statue was shattered into millions of pieces, and Gosalyn was numb with shock, as she stared at the shards of the statue.

But then, she laid down on the ground, and began to cry. She sobbed and sobbed.

Drake's anger turned to guilt and he swam off, sadly, ashamed of himself.

Finally, Honker, Lilo, Daffy and Bloo swam over to Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn," Bloo began to say, "I..."

"Just go away," Gosalyn, said, still sobbing.

Without a word, Bloo and Daffy turned around and walked away, followed by Honker and Lilo. Gosalyn continued to cry, as she laid facedown on the ground, unaware that Leroy and Lock were watching her. They had seen the entire thing from their hiding places. Gosalyn looked up from crying, wondering who was there. "Poor, sweet little girl." said Leroy.

"She has a very serious problem, doesn't she?"

"If only there were something we could do."

"But there is something."

"Who..." Gosalyn said.

"Who are you?"

"Don't be scared, little one," Leroy replied.

"We represent someone who can help you," Lock said.

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true."

"What?" asked Gosalyn, now confused.

"Just imagine," Leroy and Lock said in unison.

"You and your prince-"

"Together forever."

"I don't understand," Gosalyn said.

"Vicky has great magical powers," said Lock.

"What?! That icky sea witch? Why, that's-I couldn't possibly-no way, jose! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Then she resumed crying, as Leroy said, "Suit yourself."

"It was only a suggestion," Lock said, as Leroy placed a piece of the statue near the little merduckling girl. She looked at it and then said, "Wait."

"Yes," asked the duo.

*************************************************************************************

Outside, Honker, Lilo, Daffy and Bloo were outside feeling sorry for poor Gosalyn. Honker sniffled and said, "Poor Gosalyn. Poor, poor Gosalyn..."

"I didn't mean to tell..." Bloo said. "It was only an accident. Honest."

"It just...slipped." Daffy cringed. "Don't you believe us?"

"NO!" screamed Lilo, angrilly. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"

"Lilo..." Honker said, timidly.

"Look, Lilo...I-I-I..." but before Bloo could explain, he and Daffy noticed Gosalyn was swimming off with Leroy and Lock. "Gosalyn!"

"Gosalyn -where are you going?" Bloo said. "Gosalyn, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?"

"I'm going to see Vicky," Gosalyn responded angrily, as she swam off.

"What? Vicky?!" Bloo said, in disbelief. He grabbed Gosalyn's fins, trying to stop her, and said, "Gosalyn, no! No, she's a demon! She's a monster, she's a fiend, she's icky with a letter 'V'..."

"That's right!" Daffy cried, as he grabbed Gosalyn by the arms. "Gos, Vicky is evil! She's...despicable!"

Gosalyn turned and scoffed coldly, "Well, why don't you two go and tell my dad about that? You're good at that." And with that, Gosalyn swam off with Lock and Leroy.

Bloo said, "But-but..." He sighed, turned to Honker and Lilo, and said, "Come on!"

And with that said, they swam off after Gosalyn.

*******************************************

* * *

**Well, fellow readers! I must say. Are Bloo and Daffy be right about Vicky? Is Vicky really "icky with a V"? Can they stop Gosalyn from making the biggest mistake she will regret in her life? I am so sorry if the real Drake Mallard was OOC. I know he would never destroy his daughter's things, no matter how angry he gets with her. Please don't flame me for this!**


	9. A Deal With Vicky

**Gosalyn2007:** **Hi, it's me again! I hope you all like my story so far!  
****All right, in the previous chapters, there was a storm during a birthday celebration for Prince Bart Simpson, who was tossed into the sea, and merduckling princess Gosalyn, dove in to rescue him from drowning, and right before she knew it, she was in love with the spiky-haired, yellow-skinned prince.  
Secondly, Blooregard Q. Kazoo and Daffy Duck, the Mertoon Palace's court composers, attempted to convince her that she was to remain under the sea. In addition, King Drake, the ruler of the Toon Palace and all mertoons, was enraged when he discovered that his daughter Gosalyn had rescued a human from drowning because he had strictly forbidden any contact between the human world and the mer world, and he grew even more angry when Gosalyn told him that she was in love with Bart, and with his trident, he destroyed all of her human treasures, including the statue of Bart, which Lilo and Honker had recovered during the storm.  
That was when Vicky's two minions, Lock and Leroy showed up. They convinced Gosalyn that the sea witch could help her dreams come true if she went with them to meet her, and that's when the _real _trouble starts!**

**"Uh-oh" is right, Xemnas1992! You can bet there is going to be _real_ trouble for Gosalyn when she strikes a deal with some evil 16-year-old girl named Vicky in order to meet Bart. Is the deal really worth not being with her father, the other girls, or her companions Honker or Lilo ever again? What is the deal? What will Gosalyn have to do and will it be easy? Find out in this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: A Deal With Vicky**

A while later, Leroy, Lock, and Gosalyn have reached Vicky's lair. However, Gosalyn hesitated, not sure if it sounded like a good idea.

"Right this way." Leroy and Lock said.

"Wait." Gosalyn gulped, hesitantly. "are you guys sure this is a good idea?"

"Well, do you want your prince or not?!" Lock hissed.

"Yes." Gosalyn said.

"Then come on!" said Leroy.

"Oh," Gosalyn said hesitantly, "All right." and she and followed them inside, passing through the garden of the Shadow Heartless, who looked like they were saying, 'Please turn back. Don't go any farther.' Then, a Shadow Heartless seized Gosalyn by the tail-fin, and a couple more seized her by the ponytails, and a couple more grabbed her by the wrists.

"Hey!" she yelled, as she struggled and pulled. "Aah, what's the big idea?! LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO! What are you---let go of me, let go, let me go!!"

She struggled and pulled until she got free from their grasp.

"Well, well, well well..." said a voice, which caused Gosalyn to freeze in complete shock. "Come in, twerp...it's not polite to lurk in the doorways, you know." She chided, swimming over to the nervous little merduckling. "One might question why you're here… it seems that you have this thing for this young Prince. Not that I'm blaming you for it. Pretty good for a catch, isn't he?"

Gosalyn nodded mutely. Vicky then chuckled.

"Heh, heh. I can see you're shaking. Either way, the only way to solve your troubles... is to become a human yourself."

Gosalyn looked surprised. "Mondo neato! Can you do that?"

Vicky smirked as he turned towards Gosalyn. "Absolutely. It's what I do. What I live for to help unfortunate mertoons just like yourself."

Gosalyn began to feel a big lump in her throat as Vicky started to sing.

Vicky: **I admit in the past I've been nasty**

**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, icky**

**But you'll that nowadays**

**I've mended all of my ways**

**Repented, seen the light, and made a switch**

**True? yes**

**And I fortunately know a little magic**

**It's a talent that I always have possessed**

**And here lately, please don't laugh**

**I use it on behalf**

**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed**

In her cauldron, a hologram of a skinny man and fat lady appeared.

"_Pathetic." _Vicky whispered to Leroy and Lock.

Vicky: **Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain, in need**

**This one longing to be thinner**

**This one wants to get the girl**

**And do I help them?**

Vicky snapped her fingers and the woman was now skinny and the man fitter. The two smiled and hugged.

**Yes indeed **

"Wow, way cool..." Gosalyn said, a bit impressed.

**Those poor unfortunate souls **

**So sad**

**So true**

Meanwhile, at the doorway to the entrance of the Shadow Heartless garden, Bloo peeked in and looked shocked.

"Mother," Daffy whimpered, as he looked inside. He motioned to the others to come over. Lilo and Honker (both frightened) came up and they swam slowly over the garden, with Lilo silently singing "Aloha Oe," to herself.

**They come flocking to my cauldron **

**Crying, "Spells, Vicky please!"**

**And I help them?**

**Oh yes I do**

**Now it's happened once or twice**

**Someone couldn't pay the price**

**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**

The holograms then turned into holograms of Heartless, making Gosalyn gasp in shock as she backed away.

**Yes, I've had the odd complaint **

**But on the whole I've been a saint**

**To those poor unfortunate souls**

After that, Vicky swam over and placed an arm around Gosalyn's shoulder. "Now here's the deal…" She explained as they swam over to Vicky' cauldron. "I'll make you a potion that will make you human for three days. Got it? Three days. Now listen. This is really important."

While Gosalyn listened, holograms of three suns passed over a hologram of Earth. "Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you must get Prince Bart to fall in love with you."

"Got it..." Gosalyn nodded.

"In this case, he has to kiss you."

"Gotcha." Gosalyn said.

"Well, not just any kind of kiss. The kiss of true love itself." Vicky said as a hologram of a heart with a crown around it appeared.

"I'm listening..." Gosalyn nodded, smiling a little.

Unknown to them, Bloo, Daffy, Honker, and Lilo stayed by the doorway to listen.

"See, if you get him to kiss you before the third sunset, you'll remain human for all eternity." Vicky smiled as hologram of a silhouetted girl ran, making Gosalyn smile.

"Keen gear!" Gosalyn exclaimed, as her eyes lit up with delight.

"Ah, ah, ah." Vicky scolded. "Not so fast, twerp. If you fail to do so, you'll return to remain a merduckling."

The hologram of the girl turned into a silhouette of Gosalyn in her mermaid form and disappeared as the real Gosalyn frowned.

"And… you'll belong… to ME." Vicky finished darkly.

"What?!" cried Gosalyn. "Bummer!"

"Gosalyn! Don't!" Bloo and Daffy began to warn until, without warning, Leroy and Lock came up and shoved large soundproof barrels over their, Honker's, and Lilo's heads.

"That'll shut you four up!" cried Lock, as Lilo, Daffy, Bloo and Honker tried to yell out to Gosalyn, but no avail.

"Do we have a deal?" Vicky asked Gosalyn.

"If I become human, I will never be with my friends again..." Gosalyn said, half to herself. "...or my dad."

"Oh, that's right." Vicky agreed. "But you'll have your guy. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it, kiddo?" she then remembered something. "Oh yes. There's just one more thing. You can't always get everything free… if you catch my drift."

"What?" Gosalyn asked. "But I don't have-"

"I'm not asking much..." Vicky said. "Besides, it's just one small token really, just a little trifle. Hardly anyone can miss it."

"What's that?"

"You see, all I want from you is...y_our voice..."_

Gosalyn gulped, placing her hand over her throat. "What?! My..._My _voice?"

"You've got it, kiddo." Vicky replied. "No more talking, singing, giggling, laughing, nada, zilch, zip!"

"But I don't understand." Gosalyn said, confused. "I mean, how is Bart going to...?"

"Don't worry, you'll have your looks. That sweet, cute face." Vicky said. "And let's not forget the importance of body language! Ha!"

Vicky: **The boys up there don't like a lot of blabber**

**They think a girl who gossips is a bore **

**Yes, o'er there it's much preferred **

**For a girl not to say a word**

**And after all, sweetie, what idle prattle for?**

**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**

**True young boys avoid it while they can**

**But they dote, swoon, and fawn**

**On a young girl's who's withdrawn**

**It's she who holds her tongue gets her guy**

**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul**

**Go ahead**

**Make your choice**

While Vicky was singing, a shining hologram of Bart appeared, smiling before Gosalyn, who gazed and smiled.

**I'm just a very busy girl, and I haven't got all day **

**It won't cost much**

**Just your VOICE!**

At first, it looked like Bart was saying it until Vicky burst through the hologram, which disappeared, causing the frightened Gosalyn to flinch.

"YIKES!" the little merduckling cried, as she quickly backed up.

**You poor unfortunate soul It's sad, but true**

Then Vicky made a contract appear with a bone-like pen.

**If you want to cross the bridge, sweetie, you've got to pay the toll**

**Take a gulp and take a breath**

**Go ahead and sign the scroll**

Gosalyn read the first part that read, _'I hereby hand over to Vicky, Witch of the Sea, one voice." _She then skipped to the bottom, which read, _"Signed for all eternity, X"._

**Leroy and Lock, now I've got her, boys**

**The boss is on a roll**

**This poor-**

Gosalyn then looked up, a stern look on her face.

**Un- **

Gosalyn then grabbed the pen as Lilo, Daffy, Honker, and Bloo's eyes widened in sheer horror.

**Fortunate soul!**

Gosalyn, with her head turned away, biting her lower lip, signed, "Gosalyn Mallard" on the dotted line. Once she was done, Vicky took back the contract and smiled evilly as her cauldron started to glow light blue.

**Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea**

While Vicky chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Gosalyn, who was extremely scared. Honker glared determinately at one point and swam forward to try and save Gosalyn, only to get knocked back two feet.

"It's no use, Honker!" cried Lilo.

**Now rings us glossitis and max** **laryngitis**

**La voce to me!**

Two giant green-phantom hands appeared from Vicky's cauldron, both to her left and right. The room then turned all emerald green, as did Vicky and Gosalyn.

"Now...sing!" Vicky ordered, a crazed look in her eyes.

_Well, here goes nothing,_ Gosalyn thought and she nodded nervously, took a breath and a gulp, and started to sing, a white light appearing over her tiny little throat.

"That's right, keep singing, twerp!" Vicky exclaimed. Then, one of the phantom hands held Gosalyn, who was still singing, still while the other one went down her throat, ripping out a white glowing ball. It was Gosalyn's voice! Even though it had been taken, Gosalyn's voice still sang. She clasped her hand over her throat, a look of shock on her face. The phantom hands took the voice back to Vicky as it went inside her necklace charm, and she smiled fiendishly.

Then, as Vicky laughed wickedly, Gosalyn got trapped inside a yellow bubble and started to transform completely differently. After the transformation, Gosalyn was now a 9-year-old girl with Caucasian skin, red hair tied into ponytails, and emerald green eyes. The bubble that had her trapped burst and Gosalyn began to struggle as it began to get very hard for her to breathe.

"Oh, no! Gosalyn!" cried Honker, as he saw that she was drowning and he, Daffy, Bloo, and Lilo swam to Gosalyn's rescue and they rushed her to the surface while the echoes of Vicky's sinister laughing could be heard.

Then, in the upper world in an ocean near Bart's castle, Gosalyn burst out of the water, gasping for air. Soon, the others came up too, and they helped Gosalyn swim to shore.

**Gosalyn2007: And that's the chapter, people! Gosalyn has sold her voice to icky Vicky, and now she's got legs! If you have any suggestions for any scene, please let me know! Please leave nice comments! No flames or criticisms!**


	10. Meeting Prince Bart

**Gosalyn2007:** All right, fellow readers! Thank you for your patience! It's time for another chapter. In the previous chapter, Gosalyn met Vicky's servants, Lock and Leroy, who convinced to come with them to see their mistress, who gave her three days in payment of her voice as a human girl to get Prince Bart to fall in love with her and kiss her, before the third sunset; otherwise she would transform back into a merduckling, and belong to Vicky. Can Gosalyn get Bart to kiss her to break Vicky's evil spell? Oh, and BTW, Thank you Xemnas1992, for reviewing again! I will be sure to update soon, dude!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meeting Prince Bart**

On a glistening sugar-white beach near the castle, Bart was playing the song, "Part of your World," on his Krusty the Clown flute while Santa's Little Helper sat besides him. "Aw, man. I can't get that song out of my head, where could she be?" Bart sighed. "Face it, Santa's Little Helper, I looked everywhere for that girl who rescued me that night, but I can't seem to find her. Well, anyway, if you see her, you'll let me know, okay?"

Meanwhille, on the other side of the shore, Gosalyn, Daffy, Honker, Lilo, and Bloo got washed up. They were all exhausted as Bloo fell flat on his stomach. "Oh, man!" he complained. "I'm beat. I don't think I can go on much longer."

"That was...despicable!" Daffy moaned.

Gosalyn, who was sitting in the water, gradually woke up and saw her newly-gained knees sticking out of the clear crystal water. When she suddenly lifted her former fin, she discovered that she had human legs!

"Well, look at what the catfish just dragged in!" Hubie's voice called and Gosalyn and the others looked up to see Hubie coming toward him. When Hubie saw that the former merduckling was now human, the penguin gasped.

"Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different." He exclaimed, and he took a guess. "Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo! Right? You've been usin' the dinglehopper, right?" In response to that, Gosalyn shook her head, "no".

"No? Okay. That's not what it is. Let me think...." Hubie said, "New tank top?"

Gosalyn shook her head in response once more while rolling her eyes.

"Okay....no new tank top, then." Hubie said as he paced back and forth, not even bothering to notice Gosalyn's human legs. "I gotta admit. There is something about you. It's on the tip of my tongue. If I think long and hard, I'll-" He was cut off by Bloo.

"ARE YOU BLIND?! LOOK AT HER!! SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU STUPID PENGUIN!!" Bloo shouted in a frustrated manner. The penguin looked at Gosalyn's legs, and gasped.

"She traded her voice to the evil sea witch and now she got legs! Don't you get it?!"

"Well, Gosalyn has been turned into a human." Honker explained as Gosalyn tried to stand up on her new legs, but suddenly lost her balance and her legs wobbled.

"Uh-huh, and she has to make the prince fall in love with her." Lilo added. "And she's gotta kiss him."

"And she's only got three days!" Bloo exclaimed in despair as Gosalyn fell down and water splashed on them.

"Oh, just look at her! On legs! On HUMAN LEGS!!" Daffy exclaimed in despair. He then gasped like she was going to have a heart attack. "My nerves are shot! This is a disaster, catastrophe, I tell you! A catastrophe! What would her father say about this? I know what her father would say, he'd say he would kill himself an imaginary friend...or worse, a duck! That's what!"

"That does it! I'm gonna go back home right now and tell King Drake what I should have done at the first minute!" Bloo was about to dive under the water, but was stopped by Gosalyn who grabbed him up, and began shaking her head, "no,"

"And don't you start shaking your head at me, young lady!" Bloo yelled angrilly to her. He then explained things in a happy tone. "Hey. Maybe there's still time! We can get that evil girl to give you your voice back, then you can go home with all the normal underwater toons and..." He tried to look for the right words when she saw that Gosalyn looked at him as if she was about to cry.

"...just be miserable for the rest of your life." Bloo finished, and then he groaned in complete annoyance. "All right, all right! We'll try and help you find that prince, are you happy now?"

Gosalyn then smiled, and kissed Bloo on the cheek. She then put him down on the ground as he muttered, "Oh, geez. What a softie I'm turning out to be..."

"Good. Now, Gos, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a normal human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Hubie said as he looked through a treasure chest and took out of it a huge white sheet and a rope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Bart and Santa's Little Helper walked along the shore until Santa's Little Helper sniffed something. He then got excited and she began jumping around in excitedly.

"What is it, fella?" Bart asked Santa's Little Helper. The dog pointed along the shore as he barked excitedly. He then ran off that way.

"Hey, what the--?! Santa's Little Helper, come back here!" Bart scolded as he ran after his dog. "Where are you going?! Santa's Little Helper! Come back!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, where Gosalyn and the others were, Gosalyn was wearing the same tank top, an orange shirt over the tank top, some lavender shorts with one blue stripe on each side, and she was barefoot. Honker was blushing at his look, while Lilo looked on proudly. On the other hand, Bloo and Daffy looked annoyed, but Hubie looked confident. He then wolf-whistled.

"You look great, Gos. You look sensational." Hubie said.

"I call it stupid!" scoffed Bloo, in a rude manner.

"Those colors don't even go together!" Daffy added, lisping.

Then, they heard a voice barking. They all turned immediately around to see a brown greyhound coming around the corner, looking around in excitement. He then looked their way, and began running over there.

"Uh-oh! Hide!" Bloo yelled in panic. And with that, Hubie hid behind the iceberg.

Honker and Lilo, yelped in panic, and dove underneath the clear, sparkling water.

Bloo screamed, and he leapt into the water and Daffy ran up to Gosalyn, and hid underneath the white sheet. Santa's Little Helper then ran towards Gosalyn until he chased her around a rock until she got up on the rock. He then licked her. That was when Bart came around the corner.

"Santa's Little Helper!" Bart called. He then saw his dog, scurrying around like crazy, and grabbed him. "Ay Carumba, Santa's Little Helper!" Suddenly Bart noticed Gosalyn.

"Oh." Bart said, looking at Gosalyn, who was shaking a little bit. "Are you okay? Sorry if my knuckleheaded dog scared ya. He may seem crazy, but in reality, he's really harmless when you get use to it. Besides, he is a retired racing dog." The spiked haired boy said to Gosalyn. He then looked up at her, and she looked back with a sweet smile.

"But, for some reason, you seem really familiar." Bart said. "Have we met?" Gosalyn nodded in agreedment.

"We have met?" Bart exclaimed, smiling. Gosalyn nodded again with a smile and Bart smiled. "I knew it! You're the one! The one I've been looking for! So, I'm Bart Simpson, who the Hell are you?" the prince asked her with a smile.

Gosalyn smiled, and opened her mouth to respond. "Gosalyn Mallard," was what she would have said, but nothing came from her mouth and she put a hand on her own throat.

_Oh, bummer. I forgot._ Gosalyn thought to herself_._ _I can't speak, I sold my voice to Vicky._

Bart raised one eyebrow in confusion as he spoke. "Hey, what's wrong? What is it?" He asked with concern. Gosalyn pointed to her own tiny throat, noting that she couldn't talk.

"Aw, man. You mean you can't speak?"

Gosalyn just shook her head sadly.

"Well, you're probably not the one I was lookin' for." Bart said sadly, as he began to walk away.

Santa's Little Helper sighed in frustration, and so did Gosalyn. Then, she got a bright idea. She tapped Bart on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked her. Gosalyn then gestured that she wanted to talk with Bart. The ten-year-old boy then turned towards Gosalyn, who first gestured as if she was trying to sing. "You want to play charades? Cool! Okay, It's a singer! Is it....Miley Cyrus? Avril Lavigne?"

"A swimmer? A dolphin?" He guessed as Gosalyn made a charade with her hand, making it look like a dolphin swimming out of and into the water.

Gosalyn shook her head as Bart came in front of him. "Oh, my God! You're hurt?!" the yellow-haired prince gasped in horror. "Somebody get a doctor, a nurse! It is a matter of life and death!"

Gosalyn slapped her head in annoyance and shook her head "no," and repeated the gesture, and this time, Bart paid closer attention. "Oh, now I get it. You need help! I gotcha!"

Then, without warning, Gosalyn slipped off the rock and Bart caught her in his arms, and supported her by helping her stand up.

"Whoa, whoa, careful! Careful. Easy." He said. They then looked each other in the eyes. "Ay Carumba. You must have really been through a lot, haven't you? Come on. You'll be okay where I'm going. That goes for you too, Santa's Little Helper."

The dog nodded, and followed after them. Gosalyn looked back at Honker, Lilo and Hubie. Honker waved to her while with a smile while Lilo and Hubie gave her a thumbs-up.

**Gosalyn2007: End of the chapter, fellow readers. Gosalyn has finally met Prince Bart. What do you think, everyone? I decided to refer Miley Cyrus and Avril Lavigne, the name of the teen singers when Bart was trying to guess what Gosalyn was trying to tell him. If you have any suggestions for any scene, please let me know!**


	11. Les Canards

**Chapter 11: Les Canards**

**Gosalyn2007: I'd like to thank Xemnas1992 for commenting my story! Thanks, Xem! You're awesome, dude! **

Later, in a bathroom, Gosalyn played in a bubble bath in a huge tub. A 25-year-old Hawaiian woman then entered the room. She had chocolate brown eyes, raven-black hair down to her shoulders, and she wore a blue, capri pants, and a pair of sandals. This was Nani Pelekai.

"Poor thing. You must have been through one heck of a shipwreck, haven't you? But not to worry, honeyface. I will have you feeling better in no time." Nani said to Gosalyn. The woman then picked up Gosalyn's outfit, and looked towards her. "I'll just get this washed for you, would that be all right?"

Later, Gosalyn's clothes were tossed into a huge wooden, but soapy water-filled tub. Daffy then poked his head out of the dress, only to poke it back in as a washer named Lois Griffin washed it.

"Oh, did you see the girl who happened to come here with Bart this afternoon?" Another washer named Vanilla the Rabbit asked. "I mean you must have heard about her."

"Well, Frankie Foster said..." Kagome Higarashi said as she washed the shirt. Under the water, Daffy made a silly and shaky voice underwater. He was then taken out of the water, and then, he burped as Kagome, unaware of the black duck, continued. "Then again, nevermind what Frankie says."

"She's right. That girl was washed up onto shore, and in an disgustingly, ugly-looking outfit. Third of all, she's mute!" Another washer named Brittany Miller added with a shudder as she took the shorts and hung it on a clothesline. "I'm sorry, but it's NOT my idea of a princess! Besides, if Bart's looking for a girl, I got a list of available ones here."

As she said that last part, Brittany took out a literally long list of names, while Daffy, unnoticed, jumped out of the shorts pocket, and jumped into a window.

"If I have to be forced to take another bath, courtesy of those stupid washers, I'll…" Daffy mumbled angrily before he looked around himself, and gasped. He found a lot of dead duck being cooked, fried, etc. What shocked the duck was a plate filled with dead duck.

"Mother..."

This shocked him so much that Daffy's eyes rolled back, and he fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jack sat at the table as Bart looked out the window at the sun-speckled sea.

"Oh, Bart. Be reasonable." Jack said, "Nice young ladies just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and just flutter off into oblivion."

"I'm telling you, man, she was real." Bart replied, looking at Jack, "I'm gonna find that girl." he looked back out the window and finished, "And I'm gonna marry her."

"Now, come on, sweetie. Don't be shy." Nani's voice said as she and Gosalyn, who was now wearing the same pontyails in her hair and a purple jersey with a white 1 on the front, a pair of navy blue pants, and a pair of pink Cluck Taylor All-Star sneakers, entered. Bart was astonished by Gosalyn's looks.

"Well, Bart, what do you think?" Jack asked expectantly.

"Ay Carumba!" Bart gasped, gazing at Gosalyn, as if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Come on. You're probably starving. Sit here." Jack said, bringing Gosalyn to a chair. The former merduckling then sat down in the chair, and she spotted something next to her plate that made her smile. A fork, but the only problem was, she still thought it was a dinglehopper.

"Not everyday we have a young girl with us for dinner. Am I right?" Jack asked Bart.

Gosalyn then picked up the "dinglehopper", and started combing her pigtails with it. She stopped to see Bart giving him a rather weird stare. The girl then looked at Jack, who double-blinked at Gosalyn, who put the fork down in embarrassment.

As Jack sat down, he began to smoke a pipe. Gosalyn saw the pipe and brightened. She made a gesture as if asking to see it. Jack looked toward Gosalyn and noticed that she wanted to see the pipe. She handed him the pipe.

"Oh, do you like it?" Jack asked, "It is rather fine, and I-" he got cut off when Gosalyn blew into the pipe as hard as she could, causing a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Jack's face was covered in what looked like soot, and Bart fell out his chair, and burst out laughing.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Bart cried as he continued to laugh, but then he stopped as soon as heard Nani coming into the room.

"Oh." he said, clearing her throat, "Sorry, Jack."

"Why, Bart Simpson. That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Nani stated. "And the first time I've heard you laugh!"

"Oh, very amusing." Jack said ironically as he cleaned his own skeleton face. "So what's for dinner, Nani?"

"Oh, you're gonna love it." Nani replied, "Chef Hatchet's been fixing his specialty, it's going to be a surprise! It's roast duck!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Daffy woke back up when he heard someone humming. He stood up and looked around the corner to see a burly black man dressed in a white apron, and a white chef's hat. He was known as Chef Hatchet.

"Nouvelle cuisine, les Champes Elysses, Maurice Chevalier..." Chef Hatchet recited.

Hatchet then cleared his throat and began to sing.

Hatchet: _**Les canards **_

_**Les canards **_

_**How I love les canards **_

_**Love to chop**_

(On the next three chops, Daffy cringed as he saw this. "Mother!")

_**And to serve tender ducks**_

_**First I cut off their heads **_

_**Then I pull out the bones **_

_**Ah mais oui **_

_**Ca c'est toujours delish**_

(Daffy looked like he wanted to throw up.)

_**Les canards**_

_**Les canards **_

_**Hee hee hee **_

_**Hah hah hah! **_

_**With the cleaver I hack them in two **_

(Daffy then went face to face with the face of a dead duck's head. He made a silly face and looked like he wanted to scream.)

_**I pull out what's inside **_

_**And I serve it up fried **_

_**God, I love tender duckies**_

_**Don't you? **_

(Daffy hid under a lettuce leaf.)

_**Here's something for tempting the palate**_

(Daffy started to sneak away while he's under the leaf.)

_**Prepared in the classic technique**_

_**First you pound the duck flat with a mallet**_

(On "pound", Hatchet pounded the duck with a mallet while Daffy gets sent up in the air.)

_**Then you slash through the skin **_

_**Give the belly a slice**_

(On "slash", "belly" and "slice", Bloo cringed even harder as he hides.)

_**Then you rub some salt in **_

_**'Cause that makes it t**__**rés nice **_

(Chef Hatchet walked over to the cabinet and picked up the lettuce leaf and found Daffy underneath it. "What? I have missed one!" he said. Then he picked up Daffy.)

_**Sacre bleu! **_

_**What is this? **_

_**How on earth could I've miss **_

_**Such a sweet **__**little succulent duck? **_

_**Quel dommage **_

_**What a loss **_

_**Here we go in the sauce**_

(He tossed Daffy into a bowl full of sauce.)

_**Now some flour, I think **_

_**Just a dab **_

(He tossed a dab of flour on Daffy, making him entirely white from the flour. He sneezed.)

_**Now I stuff you with bread **_

(He stuffed Daffy with some bread.)

_**It don't hurt 'cause you're dead **_

_**And you're certainly lucky you are**_

(On "are", Daffy spat out the bread.)

_**'Cause it's gonna be hot **_

_**In my big silver pot **_

_**Toodle loo mon canard **_

_**Au revoir! **_

(A/N: I'm having Chef Hatchet use some French for this fic, because he learned the French song. So please don't flame me for this!)

He tossed Daffy into the pot.

_I don't want to be dinner! _thought Daffy as clinged onto the edge of the pot and almost landed in the water, the flour on him was gone and hopped back onto the counter and Hatchet picked him up with what looked like a pitching fork.

"Huh? What is this?" He wondered, holding Daffy by the neck, who punched him in the nose. Chef Hatchet held it in pain as he dropped the black duck. Daffy then got out and tried to run off until Hatchet came in front of him making him gasp.

"You're not going anywhere!" he growled, as he leaped for Daffy, who jumped away from him just as Chef Hatchet landed his hand on a frying pan. Again, he screamed in pain just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He held his foot and jumped around yelling 'ow' several times.

"WHOO-HOO-HOO! WHOO-HOO-HOO! WHOO-HOO-HOO, HOO!" laughed Daffy, as jumped on top of the chef's head and leaped off. "Okay, that does it! I've had it up to here!" cried Chef Hatchet, as he then took a bunch of knives and threw them at Daffy who hid under the counter.

Hatchet, who was now getting angry, went over there with his clever ready to slice and dice. Daffy then took the bowl of sauce and shoved it over Hatchet's head, causing the bowl to break.

"Okay, now I am mad!" yelled Hatchet, as he took his cleaver and sliced the counter but noticed Daffy was gone and noticed he went to a shelf full of plates and pans.

"A-ha!" He ran over there with a mallet and Daffy hid in the shelves just as Hatchet jumped and crashed into the shelves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Gosalyn, Bart, Jack, and Nani could hear the huge crash from inside the dining room.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind, I think I better go see what that Chef Hatchet is up to." Nani said before she ran off.

Back in the kitchen, which was now a total mess, Hatchet searched frantically for Daffy.

Daffy was laughing maniacally as he made his escape.

"HATCHET, YOU LOLO!!!!" Nani yelled and Chef Hatchet immediately spun around to see an angry Nani in the doorway, tapping her foot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled in a demanding voice.

"I- uh- It's just-" Chef Hatchet stammered, and replied, smiling innocently, "I'm sorry, Nani."

Nani scoffed as she rolled her eyes and picked up the tray and walked back to the dining room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the dining room, Jack said, "You know, Bart, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

"Come again? Could you repeat that, Jack?" Bart asked, turning towards Jack as Nani came back and put everyone's plates, which were covered, each in front of everyone. He didn't seem to be listening to him.

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out and get fresh air. Do something, have a life." Jack said, and she lifted his plate cover to reveal Daffy, still hidden, "Get your mind off---" Bart cut him off.

"Okay, I gotcha, Jack." Bart replied as he, along with Jack, and Nani did not notice Gosalyn lifting her plate cover and signaling Daffy to hide there, and the duck ran across, unnoticed. Bart continued, "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested."

Daffy successfully made it underneath Gosalyn's plate cover. Gosalyn put the cover back over her plate immediately and leaned on it as Bart turned toward her and asked, "Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my really, awesome kingdom tomorrow?"

Gosalyn shook her head in agreement.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes!" Bart smiled.

"Wonderful! Now, let's eat, before this...duck wanders off my plate." Jack said as he used her fork to eat some of his duck, only to find his plate empty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Gosalyn, who was wearing lavender pajamas, watched, from the balcony of her bedroom, Bart playing fetch with Santa's Little Helper.

"Come here, boy." Bart said as his dog came walking towards him with a green frisbee in his mouth. He looked up at the former merduckling and waved to her. Gosalyn, who became a bit embarrassed, waved back and went back inside of her room.

Inside Gosalyn's room, Gosalyn got into a big bed while Bloo were ready for bed.

"Sheesh! This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most...despicable day of my entire life. Chef Hatchet was going to make a meal out of me, and I nearly made it out alive!" Daffy said half to himself angrily as he brushed the lettuce out of his head. Gosalyn looked at Daffy in sympathy.

Daffy then turned toward Gosalyn and said, "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady."

"Now, we got to make a plan to get that...prince to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best." Bloo said, "You gotta bat your pretty little eyes, like this." He demonstrated batting his eyes, and then he puckered his lips up a lot, "You gotta pucker up your lips - like this."

Daffy stopped to look at Gosalyn, who was now asleep.

"Gosalyn?" Daffy asked, until he noticed Gosalyn sleeping soundly like a little angel. Daffy smiled and he and Bloo got into bed next to Gosalyn.

"Ah, forget it. You are hopeless, little girl. You know that? Completely hopeless..." Daffy said as he yawned. And with that, Gosalyn, Bloo and Daffy fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Gosalyn2007: Hi everyone! In case you don't know, Cluck Taylor All-Star is a pun name for the classic shoes, the Chuck Taylor All Stars, and canard is french for "duck". **

**Daffy: I heard that! **

**Gosalyn2007: And I know the real Gosalyn does NOT like taking baths. Don't flame me for this! **


	12. Kiss the Girl

**Chapter 12: Kiss the Girl**

**Gosalyn2007: Hi, everyone! Gosalyn2007, here! I'd like to take an opportunity to thank Xemnas1992 for reviewing my previous chapter! Please pardon me for the delay! I have finals in Reading 82, Yoga, and Art class next week! Yes, my finals will be pretty complicated. Anyway, about this chapter, Bart is taking Gosalyn out for a tour for the day. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, under the sea palace, King Drake was wearing a worried expression on his face, as he paced back and forth as Seadra came up forth.

"Well, did you find them?" Drake asked as he turned towards the water-type Pokemon.

"No, your majesty." Seadra said, sadly. "I have looked everywhere, but there is no sign of your daughter, Gosalyn...Daffy Duck…or Blooregard Q. Kazoo…"

"Well, keep looking. Tell everyone in this Kingdom that no one is to sleep until my little girl is safe at home…" Drake replied.

"Yes, sire," Seadra replied, before swimming off.

"Oh, what have I done?" Drake said sadly to himself, consumed in a black hole of guilt. "What have I done?"

* * *

The next day, in the kingdom, Bart took Gosalyn (in the same outfit she wore at the dinner) for a tour of the kingdom in his sky blue carriage. But to Bart's surprise she leaned over to the side of the carriage, looking at the feet of the Ponyta galloping from underneath it! As the carriage passed by on a bridge, Lilo came out of the water, and called up to it.

"Hey, Bloo. Has he kissed her yet?" The raven black-haired mermaid asked.

Then, Bloo and Daffy poked their bodies out of thier hiding place and spoke to her. "Not yet. " Bloo replied as Lilo groaned.

Later, in the plaza, Gosalyn looked on at everything with a smile as Bart stood next to her.

Next, Gosalyn went to see a puppet show, and to her surprise, she yanked off one of the puppets off the confused puppeteer's hand!

_Oopsie!_ Gosalyn thought, with a rather embarrassed look.

"Any luck, Honker?" Lilo asked.

"Uhm…no," Honker shook his head.

A little later, Gosalyn and Bart danced in the plaza, as they smiled. Gosalyn fell a little, but Bart caught her, and they smiled as they finished their dance.

Next, after getting a couple of squishees from a local convenient store, Bart stood inside a phone booth, inserted a quarter and punched in the numbers to make a prank phone call to a local bar called Moe's Tavern while the flame-red haired tomboy watched, sipping her squishee. When the phone picked up, the spiky haired boy asked to speak to a "friend" named "Mr. Stupid" with the entitals, I.M. Gosalyn smiled and Bart laughed when they heard the owner of the bar on the reciever of the phone yell out, "Hey everybody! Phone for I.M. Stupid! I....M....STUPID!" and then in the background, they heard some customers bursting out in a roar of laughter. Bart laughed even harder after he heard the owner threaten to make him wish he was never born, and then he hung up.

"Well?" Daffy asked in rather annoyance. "Has he kissed her?"

"No, I don't think so..." Lilo said gloomily.

"Well, they'd better start smooching!" Daffy snapped, lisping. "She's only got two days left!"

Then, a minute later, Bart and Gosalyn were driving off to the countryside underneath an archway as Hubie, came up to the edge of the bridge, and called down to Lilo.

"Hey, Lilo, any kissing going on yet?" Hubie asked.

Lilo shook her head sadly. "No. Not yet." She responded.

Hubie then grunted in frustration. "Well, they better hurry. She's only got two more sunsets till she changes back." He complained.

Later, as Bart and Gosalyn rode along the countryside in the carriage, Gosalyn made a gesture as if she wanted to drive.

Bart shrugged. _I don't see why not._ He thought.

The two then switched places, and Gosalyn was riding the carriage with Bart by her side. But when Gosalyn rode, she rode like a maniac. Bart then saw that the chasm in front of the carriage and screamed.

Aside from nearly going over the edge, Bart had a great time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, in the evening, Gosalyn and Bart sat in a rowboat on the lake. Honker, Daffy, Lilo, Bloo, and Hubie, tried to see if anything was happening.

"Move over, Hubie! I can't see a thing." Lilo grunted, trying to look over Hubie.

"Nothing's happening!! You know what? This calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back!" Hubie exclaimed, running off. Then, he started singing horribly, making everyone cringe.

In the boat, as Bart rowed, she heard Hubie's terrible singing, and cringed. "Ay, Carumba! It sounds like a bird's in real pain out there!" he complained to Gosalyn, who nodded as she cringed, yanking at her pigtails.

He looked up at Hubie, who gave her the "O.K." hand signal as Hubie continued to sing.

Then, without warning, Daffy hit Hubie in the head with a pebble, knocking him out cold.

Bloo then jumped into the water. "Oh, for crying out loud! You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." Bloo complained as he took a reed, and came out of the water and looked at the others with a smile. "First, we have to create the mood."

With the Kung Fu Panda gang, the Looney Tunes gang (minus two), the penguins, a pair of black bats named Eek and Squeak, the Beetlejuice gang (minus two), the Imaginary friends from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Experiment 626 aka Stitch, and some water-type Pokemon. Bloo and Daffy gave everyone an instrument.

"Okay now. Percussion." he said, as some of the guys started playing the drums.

"Strings." Daffy added, and some of the others began to play various string instruments.

"Winds." Daffy continued and the rest began to play various winds instruments.

"Words." Bloo finished and he began to sing.

Bloo:_** There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say,**_

_**But there's something about her**_

(He leaned towards Bart, who looked at Gosalyn with confusion, as Bloo continued. Gosalyn then looked at Bloo, and silently gasped.)

_**And you don't know why,**_

_**But you're dyin to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

Bloo hid and Bart turned to look behind himself.

"What the--? Did you hear something? " The spiky-haired prince asked. Gosalyn just shrugged as Bloo continued to sing.

Bloo: _**Yes...**_

Foghorn Leghorn, Tweety Bird, and Pepe Le Pew: _**You want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

(Gosalyn and Bart then looked at each other with a sunbright smile.)

_**Possible she wants you too**_

_**There's one way**_

Bloo and Jaques: _**To ask her**_

Bloo: _**It don't take a word**_

(The others looked on with smiles of hope as Gosalyn and Bart leaned towards each other face to face. The red-haired tomboy moved in for the kiss, but Bart leaned back as he rowed. Gosalyn then put her own face in her own hands. Literally.)

_**Not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl **_

Bloo then turned towards the other with a smile. "Sing with us now." he said, and the Smurfs in Bart's rows began to sing.

Smurfs: _**Sha la la la la la**_

_**My, oh my**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

(Gosalyn felt pretty frustrated right now.)

_**Sha la la la la la**_

Bloo: (sadly) _**Ain't it sad?**_

_**Ain't it a shame?**_

_**Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl**_

"You know, I feel really bad about not knowing your name." Bart said to Gosalyn. "Hm. Maybe I could guess. Is it, uh, Christine?"

Daffy slapped his face in response.

Gosalyn shook her head, making a look that said, 'no, no, no!'.

"Well, okay, I guess I'll take that as a no." Bart said. "How about- Kiki?"

Gosalyn pulled her pigtails in frustration.

"Uh, Maria? Avril? Miley? Hillary?"

Bloo leaned forward towards Bart and whispered. "For crying out loud! It's Gosalyn! Her name is Gosalyn Mallard." he said before hiding again.

"Gosalyn?" Bart wondered aloud. Then, Gosalyn nodded and smiled brightly, and her eyes sparkled.

"Gosalyn Mallard?" Bart asked Gosalyn in excitement, smiling. He nodded again.

"Well, I like that name." Bart said with a smile. "Okay, Gosalyn…"

Bloo began to sing again as Eek and Squeak opened the drapes to the electric blue lagoon and Bart and Gosalyn's boat went through the drapes and into the lagoon.

Bloo: _**Now's your moment**_

Daffy: **_Floating in a blue lagoon_**

(Then, Bloo and Daffy rose out of the sparkling crystal water, unnoticed by both Gosalyn and Bart as they sang.)

Bloo and Daffy: _**Dude, you better do it soon**_

_**No time will be better**_

_**She don't say a word**_

_**And she won't say a word**_

_**Until you kiss the girl**_

The others then joined in again.

All (besides Gosalyn and Bart): _**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

(Then, fireflies flew through, scattering a blizzard of sparkles.)

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You want to kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Float along**_

_**Listen to the song**_

(At this point, Pepe Le Pew, Crane and Jaques were dancing when Hubie came down in front of them, singing terribly. Then, they all clamped Hubie's mouth shut.)

_**The song says**_

Pepe Le Pew, Crane and Jaques: _**Kiss the girl**_

(Then, a few water-type Pokemon, and Lilo and Honker swam around the boat on their own backs as they sprayed water from their own mouths like whales.)

All (besides Gosalyn and Bart): _**Sha la la la la**_

_**The music plays**_

_**Do what the music says**_

_**You got to kiss the girl**_

_**You've got to kiss the girl**_

(As Gosalyn and Bart looked at each other passionately, smiling, the others looked on excitedly as they smiled.)

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**You've gotta kiss the girl**_

(Bloo was looking on as he held Hubie by the throat and shook him like a British nanny.)

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

When Gosalyn and Bart were about to kiss, the boat somehow tipped over, making the two fall into the water. Bloo put his own face into his own hands as if she lost all hope, and the others (besides Gosalyn's friends, who looked on in disbelief) swam/flew/ran off.

"Oh!" Lilo snapped in frustration. "They were so close!"

"Whoa! Hang on! I gotcha." Bart said as he and Gosalyn stood up. Unknowing to them, Lock and Leroy high-fived each other.

"Teamwork!" cried Lock, congratulating Leroy.

"You said it!" Leroy replied.

Meanwhile Vicky watched Bart and Gosalyn standing up in the water (totally drenched) from her magical television set. She then smiled as she spoke. "Nice work, boys. That was a close one." Her smile then turned into a scowl. "Too close! That little twerp! Ugh! She's better than I expected!

The evil girl then swam over to her cupboard and got out both a potion vial, and a glass sphere (in which contained four colorful butterflies) and she walked over to her cauldron.

"At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Vicky, took matters into her OWN TENTACLES!" She yelled as she threw the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron, and she continued evilly as he held out the necklace that contained Gosalyn's voice. "Drake's precious little daughter will be mine! And then, I'll make him writhe, and I'll see him squirm helplessly like a worm on a hook!"

She then laughed derisively as she transformed into a human girl with tan skin and blonde hair and her voice changed to Gosalyn's.

**Gosalyn2007: Uh-oh, I can tell Vicky's cheating on this deal! What do you think of this chapter? Will Bart be able to kiss Gosalyn before it's too late? Find out next chapter: Claire Brewster.**


	13. Claire Brewster

**Chapter 13: Claire Brewster**

Later that night, Bart was playing his Krusty flute on the balcony. Jack came to talk to him. "Bart?"

"I didn't do it!" Bart cried in a panic. "No one saw me do it, there's no way you can prove anything!"

"Now, is that a way for a prince to behave?" Jack scolded.

"Sorry,"

"Anyway, that wasn't the case. If I may say, far better than any dream girl is one loyal, caring, and so on and so forth and one right before your eyes."

Jack left and Bart thought about what he said, he saw Gosalyn through the window, but Gosalyn didn't notice him looking. In frustration, he threw his Krusty flute in the ocean and when he was leaving, he heard a familiar sound.

Bart looked down the balcony and saw a tan girl with a blue bow in her blonde hair. She was dressed in a pink dress, wearing a familiar sea shell necklace, walking on the beach, singing in Gosalyn's voice. "Ay, carumba!" Bart cried recognized her voice. Bright swirls came out of her necklace and went into Bart's eyes, hypnotizing him. Bart was now under the mysterious girl's spell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Hubie came into Gosalyn's room while she was still fast asleep.

"Gosalyn, Gosalyn wake up! Wake up. I just heard the news." Hubie jumped on the bed waking up Gosalyn, Daffy and Bloo.

"Congratulations kid, we did it!" Hubie said while shaking the half awaken former merduckling's hand.

Bloo yawned. "Can't I have five more minutes, please?" Bloo said as he tried to get back to sleep.

"What news?" Daffy asked, yawning. "Has the rabbit retired from show biz for good?"

"As if you didn't know, the whole town's talking about the prince getting married this afternoon."

"Oh, that." Daffy said.

Gosalyn's eyes sparked with surprise.

" I just came to wish you good luck." Hubie was walking outside. "I'll see you later. I wouldn't miss it!" Hubie accidentally fell off the balcony.

Gosalyn started to realize what he meant and got excited. She got up and hugged Bloo and Daffy. She ran down the grand staircase still in her pajamas, only to be shocked and dismayed when she looked down the foyer. She could not believe her eyes; Bart was with another girl!

"Well now, Bart." Jack said a little embarrassed. "I guess I was wrong. Your mystery maiden does exist. And she is good looking."

"Congratulations, Claire Brewster." Jack said shaking Claire's hand.

"We wish to be married right away." Bart said still in a trance, as Claire handed him some cash.

Gosalyn shook her head in disbelief, and she mouthed the word, "no,".

"What? Sure but these things take time you know."

"This afternoon Jack, the wedding ship departs at sunset." Bart said, in a hypnotized voice.

"Very well, Bart, if that is what you wish."

Upon hearing this, Gosalyn ultimately broke into tears and she ran off crying. Claire also saw Gosalyn and snickered evilly to herself, she looked at the familiar shell necklace that still contained Gosalyn's voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the afternoon, Gosalyn was sitting at the pier, watching sadly as the wedding ship began to sail off. She buried her face and began to sob bitterly. Bloo and Daffy felt absolutely terrible for the poor girl and he put his hand on her shoulder. Honker and Lilo could not help but feel sad for her. The merduckling boy had never seen her so miserable and so sad in his life and he began to shed tears, too.

"This is terrible," said Lilo, as she began to break into tears. "This is all wrong, Gosalyn was the one who rescued Bart that night of the storm!"

Meanwhille, Hubie was sliding on one of the glaciers when the wedding ship passed by and he heard what he thought was Gosalyn singing. _Wait a minute? _Hubie thought to himself. _Didn't Gosalyn sell her voice to Vicky?_

Claire: **Like, what a lovely little bride I'll be**

**My dear I'll look totally divine**

_Since when did Gosalyn sing in a valley girl accent? _Hubie wondered as he peeked through the peephole, only to discover that it was not Gosalyn, but a tan girl with blond hair. _That's not Gosalyn!_

Claire: **Things are so working out**

**Like, according to my ultimate design**

Claire slingshot a pin to an angel carving on the mirror.

Claire: **Like, soon I'll have that little merduckling**

**And the ocean will so be mine**

Claire looked in the mirror and started laughing in the mirror, the reflection was really Vicky.

"I can't believe it! It's Vicky!" Hubie gasped in a combination of surprise, shock and dismay. "Oh no, I gotta tell Gosalyn!" Hubie accidentally fell on a catapult and got flung far away. "Ahhh!" He landed next to Gosalyn, Bloo, Daffy, Lilo and Honker.

"Gos, Gos... I was walking and..."

"WHAT IS IT?!" Daffy yelled. "OUT WITH IT, TUXEDO BOY!"

Vicky was watching the mirror and was singing horribly, just like..."

Gosalyn couldn't believe it. "The prince is marrying Icky Vicky in disguise!"

"What I am trying to tell you is that she has your voice!" Hubie yelled as he grabbed Bloo, who then pushed Hubie away.

"What?!" Lilo exclaimed in utter shock.

"Are you sure about this?" Bloo asked.

"Have I ever not been right?"

Gosalyn stared at the ship as it sailed away into the sunset and she remembered what Vicky said.

_Before the sun sets on the third day..._

Gosalyn immediately jumped in the water. Bloo threw a barrel into the water and the red-haired merduckling-transformed-human-girl grabbed onto it.

"Honker, Lilo, grab onto that rope and take Gosalyn to the boat as fast as you can!" Bloo ordered.

"All right, we'll try. Come on, Lilo." Honker said as he and Lilo started swimming Gosalyn to the ship.

"I got to get to the palace and tell King Drake about this."

"What about me?" Hubie asked.

"You got to try and stall that wedding!"

"Everybody!"cried Hubie. "We got an emergency! There's no time to lose! Follow me! Hurry!"

In response, each land, sea and air creature responded to Hubie's call.

On the ship, Claire and Bart were walking down the aisle. They walked past Bart's family and friends, and they also walked past Jack, who had Santa's Little Helper on a leash due to his "strange" behavior today. Santa's Little Helper growled at Claire, since he knew he couldn't trust her. Claire just kicked him in the face and kept walking. They reached a small red panda called Master Shifu and he started "Dearly beloved."

Honker and Lilo were still pulling Gosalyn to the ship.

"Don't worry Gos, we'll be there soon." Honker said tiring out.

"Honker! You can't stop now!" Lilo cried. "What about the wedding?"

"Do you Bart Simpson? Take Claire Brewster to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Shifu continued.

"I do." Bart answered.

"Do you, Claire Brewster? Take Bart Simpson to be your lawfully wedded husband for in sickness and in health..."

* * *

**Gosalyn2007: ****Oh, no! Will Hubie be able to stall the wedding or will Bart be married to Icky Vicky in disguise? Find out next chapter!**

(BTW, the rabbit Daffy Duck has mentioned when he asked was retiring from show biz was none other than Bugs Bunny!)


	14. Sunset

**Gosalyn2007: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Xemnas1992 for reviewing my previous chapter! Thanks, Xemnas! You're awesome!  
****In our previous chapters, Gosalyn sold her voice to Vicky in order to meet Prince Bart Simpson, with three days to be kissed, otherwise she would be turned back into a merduckling and belong to Vicky forever. Meanwhile, Vicky transformed into a girl named Claire Brewster, and brainwashed Bart into marrying her and now, Hubie must stall the wedding before it's too late!**

"...for richer or poorer, for better or worse, until death do you part?" asked Master Shifu.

In the distance, there was a chatter of noise approaching.

Claire and everyone turned as Hubie, a swarm of Pokemon, penguins, land, air and sea creatures arrived on the ship, causing mayhem.

First off, the penguins started throwing snowballs at the disguised villain. At that same time, an army of Horsea and Kingra, attacked with Hydro Pump by shooting water from their mouths straight at her.

"My hair! My hair!" cried Claire. "I spent, like so much money to get my hair done!"

Then, Corphish crawled up behind Claire, and clamped her really hard on the nose, making her scream, before she was silenced by Crane, who clamped her mouth shut.

"Then by the power invested in me..." Shifu began before he looked up and looked confused. "Is this part of the wedding?"

Claire pulled Crane off her lips and looked really angry.

"Like, get away from me you creeps!" She yelled angrily.

Then, all of the water-type Pokemon then got into a crowd around Claire.

"Like, what is going on here?!" she complained.

Ginger the Spider appeared out of nowhere and landed right on top of Claire's head and began to tap-dance. "Like, get this spider off of me! Ack! Get it off!" Claire screamed, running.

Ginger kept on tap-dancing on Claire's head, as a pair of black bats, Eek and Squeak, swiftly came swooping in at her, and they picked her up by the back of the dress and spun her around and around in circles, and at the same time, Ginger hopped off Claire's head, grabbed one of her silks for her web and threw it around Claire like a lasso.

"Like, knock it off!" screamed Claire. "I will so not tolerate this! I'm warning you! You'll so be hearing from my lawyer! Like, stop it! Stop it!"

"NOW!" cried Ginger. At that moment, Eek and Squeak sent Claire flying towards Stitch who tossed her towards Po, who bounced her on his big, round belly, to a wedding cake.

During the craziness, Gosalyn got onto the deck in the nick of time. Claire, now a total mess, stood up, looking really furious.

At that same time, a swarm of Luvdisc and Mantine came up to her and attacked with Bubblebeam by discharging bubbles out of their mouths, knocking Claire down.

"Ack! Like, this dress was so totally expensive! When this wedding's over, you're so paying for my dry-cleaning bill!" She snapped in annoyance, as she pulled the spider web off of her body and got up.

The only thing the Luvdisc and Mantine did in response was attack with water gun by spewing a shot of water out of their mouths and all over her face. At the moment they did so, all of her make-up on her face started to run off her face to reveal a break-out of pimples underneath.

"ACK!" Claire screamed, as she took out her mirror carved with the letter "C" on the back and looked at her reflection. "My make-up! It's ruined!"

Then, Hubie came up in front of Claire and screamed loudly in her face.

"Oh, why you little..." Claire growled angrily as she grabbed the penguin with both hands. "That was like, so immature! I'm so totally going to sell you to the zoo!"

Just then, Santa's Little Helper ran up to Claire, who still had a hold on Hubie. Then the dog then opened his mouth to about six inches, and chomped the disguised witch on her leg really hard, making her scream. As this happened, Hubie accidentally took the necklace off of her, and tossed it up in the air.

Then, the necklace shattered into pieces on the floor in front of Gosalyn. The voice that was in it got freed and floated up to Gosalyn, singing. Bart came out of his trance just as everyone looked at Gosalyn, especially Claire, eyes back to normal, who was looking furious at her.

"Huh?" said the spiky-haired prince in confusion, as he looked around. "Who? When? Where? What?"

Then, the sphere went into Gosalyn's throat as she finished singing.

"Gosalyn?" Bart wondered quietly.

"Bart!" Gosalyn exclaimed happily as Santa's Little Helper ran up to her and licked her happily. Gosalyn giggled and petted him in response.

"Ay, carumba! You can talk? Then you are the one who saved me the night of that storm!" Bart said happily as he ran up to Gosalyn and hugged her.

"No, Bart! Get away from her!" Claire yelled angrily. She suddenly realized that she spoke with her normal voice and covered his mouth with her eyes widened.

"Oh, Bart. I wanted to tell you." Gosalyn said happily. Just as they were about to kiss...

"Bart, NO!" Claire shouted.

At that same time, the sun dipped far out over to the sea and Gosalyn felt a pain in her legs and slipped out of the boy's arms. He looked down at Gosalyn's legs, only to see a purple mertail instead. She also regained a beak and cream feathers on her upper body.

"You're a merduckling?" Bart asked in shock and dismay. "No way!"

"You're too late!" Claire exclaimed evilly.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!!" Claire laughed, and on "LATE," she shot lightning bolts of evil magic upward to the sky from her fingers. Then, Claire transformed back into Vicky, making everyone on the ship gasp in horror.

"Mother!" Daffy Duck whimpered as he watched.

The evil 16-year-old girl then grabbed Gosalyn, then looked at Bart, who was still shocked. "So long, twerp!" she said evilly before plunging into the murky, steel blue sea.

"Gos!" Bart shouted in shock, but it was too late. Vicky and Gosalyn went in the ocean, and Bloo, Daffy, Lilo, and Honker dove underwater after them.

**Gosalyn2007: That's the chapter, people! When I watched one of the Beetlejuice episodes, "Bizzare Bazaar," where Lydia Deetz's teacher, teams her up with her rival, Claire Brewster to run a haunted house, I remembered that part when Ginger tap-danced on Claire's head during her haunted house ride when Beetlejuice threw the switch that led her to the Neither World! Boy was she freaked out! This is when I decided to use Ginger for this scene! Heck, I thought that Claire Brewster would make the perfect Vanessa since she's so vain!  
Anyhooch, Gosalyn's turned back into a merduckling and she's been taken prisoner by Vicky! What will happen next?**


	15. Giant Vicky

**Chapter 15: Giant Vicky**

Vicky swam to a barren part of the field of blue, with the struggling Gosalyn, who was now back in her original tank top as her captive. Leroy and Lock were waiting back at the lair to greet her.

"LET GO OF ME!" Gosalyn yelled, as she struggled to break free from Vicky's grasp, but no avail. "LET ME GO!"

"Aww! Poor, poor little twerp." Vicky mocked with a nasty sneer. "Lucky for you, it's not you that I'm after. No, the one I'm after is a much bigger, better prize." she said.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, VICKY!" Drake said, armed with his powerful trident, with Daffy and Bloo behind him.

"Why, King Drake Mallard! How ARE you?" Vicky asked with an evil chuckle.

"Let her go." Drake ordered.

"Ha! Forget it, Drake! She's mine now. We made a deal." Vicky said, as she pulled out the contract.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know -" Gosalyn started to say, as she was being restrained by Leroy and Lock.

Drake tried to destroy the contract with a blast from the trident, but nothing happened. Not even a scratch.

Vicky laughed evilly, using the contract as a shield. "You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great king of all mertoons is a very precious commodity." Vicky said. She snapped her fingers and Gosalyn turned into one of the Shadow Heartless.

"No! Gosalyn!" Drake Mallard gasped in horror. "She's my little girl!"

"But - I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. . . ." Vicky said with an insane look in her eye.

Meanwhile, Bart, Jack, and a few other sailors were in a rowboat. Bart burrowed a friend's inhaler for respiration and jumped into the water. "Bart! What are you doing?" Jack shouted.

"I lost her once, there's now way I'm gonna lose her again, man." Bart said, as he put the inhaler in his mouth and dove in.

Meanwhile, Vicky was bargaining with Drake Mallard. "Now! Is it deal or no deal?" she said.

**(reference to a game show called, Deal or No Deal)**

Drake raised his trident and zapped the contract. It changed from Gosalyn's name to his name. "Ha! It's done then." Vicky said, and Gosalyn turned back to normal.

"Dad, no!" Gosalyn shouted in sheer horror, as she watched helplessly as her father transform into a Shadow Heartless.

"Dad, yes!" Vicky cried, with a sadistic glee.

"Your majesty!" Bloo said gloomily.

The trident fell down to the ground, and Vicky picked it up. "At last… it's mine!" Vicky said as a crown appeared on her head. "After all these years, it's mine!!" Vicky shouted, laughing insanely.

Gosalyn gasped in anger. "Bloo and Daffy were right! You...you are a monster!" She charged and tackled the evil sea witch.

"Don't fool with me you little twerp! " Vicky snarled. She threw Gosalyn and pinned her against a rock. "Contact or no contract, I can still-AAAAHH!" she screamed in pain as a sharp piece of rock shot past her, cutting her arm. She looked up and glared at Bart, armed with a slingshot. "Why you little twerp!" Vicky snarled. "Get him!" At Vicky's command, Leroy and Lock lunged towards Bart.

"Bart, watch out!" Gosalyn cried, while being pinned to the rock by Vicky's tentacles.

_Uh-oh. _Bart thought, as he began to swim to the surface, only to have Lock and Leroy hot on his tail. At the moment Bart was about to reach the surface, Leroy and Lock seized him by the legs and upper body and they dragged him down. Leroy snatched the inhaler out of Bart's mouth, and without it, Bart could not breathe and he was losing oxygen in his lungs!

"Hey, they can't do that!" Lilo cried. "he needs that thing to breathe!"

"Come on, he needs our help!" Bloo shouted, as he, Lilo, Daffy, and Honker swam up to help Bart. Bloo took out his trusty paddleball racquet, and he bounced the ball at Leroy with the paddle numerous times and Honker and Lilo retrieved the inhaler from Leroy and gave it back to Bart, while Daffy yanked Lock by the tail of his devil costume and tied him up with seaweed.

"Say good-bye to your sweetheart!" Vicky taunted, laughing sinisterly, as she prepared to shoot Bart with the trident.

"Bart, look out!" Gosalyn shouted, as she tugged on Vicky's hair. Instead of destroying Bart, Leroy and Lock were destroyed by the blast in the blink of an eye.

"NO!! My babies!" Vicky shouted as the ashes rained down. "Oh, my poor...poor...poor little poopsies!" She roared in anger and saw Gosalyn and Bart swimming to the surface. Vicky growled, as she summoned up all the power she had. A large black cloud of ink filled the water, scaring Lilo, Honker, Bloo and Daffy. Lilo softly sang the "Aloha Oe," song to herself as she embraced Honker.

"Mother!" Daffy Duck cried as he watched in fear as Vicky began to grow, embracing Bloo.

On the surface, the everlasting sky was painted with a river of purple clouds as Bart and Gosalyn embraced.

"Quick Bart, you've got to get away from here." Gosalyn cried.

"No way, man. I won't leave you." Bart protested, as the darkening waters suddenly, without warning, began to boil and glow underneath them.

"Whoa! What in the---?!" Bart exclaimed, but before he could finish what he was saying, Vicky emerged from the long monochrome of water and she rose up, knocking Gosalyn and Bart back. She finally reached to the size of a mountain and stopped growing.

"You worthless, pathetic twerps!" she boomed in her thunderous voice as she brought one of her huge tentacles down towards Gosalyn and Bart.

"Aye, carumba! Look out!" Bart cried, as he and Gosalyn both dove underwater, who were both driven apart by the impact of the tentacle splashing down temporarily, however Bart still managed to hang on to Gosalyn. "Don't worry." Bart assured her. "I've got you,"

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim!" Vicky shouted, as the huge monstrous tidal waves swept Bart away from Gosalyn.

"BART!" Gosalyn cried out as she watched in sheer horror as the spikey-haired prank-loving prince plummeted into the water. Bart screamed as he fell into the water.

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Vicky shouted, laughing evilly as she began to create a huge whirlpool and lightning storms with the power of the trident.

Gosalyn immediately grabbed onto a huge boulder and she managed to hang onto it as the whirlpool began to rise the graveyard of sunken ships to the surface. Bart screamed as he was about to be run over by one of the ships, and he dove under with the inhaler and grabbed onto the hull on one of the sunken boats and he climbed on.

_I should have known that the little prince was a coward! _Vicky thought to herself, and then when she spotted Gosalyn, , she obliterated the boulder with one single shot, reducing it into rubble that Gosalyn was holding onto, causing her to fall into the middle of the whirlpool.

"Hey twerp!" Vicky cried, as Vicky looked down on her, aiming the trident directly at her. "Wanna play a game? It's called...ZAP THE TWERP!"

_Uh-oh..._ Gosalyn thought as she looked up at Vicky. Vicky tried to zap her with the trident, but Gosalyn managed to dodge them. While she was doing so, the ship was drawing nearer and nearer.

_Oh, cool! _Bart thought to himself with glee._ This is just like a racing video game at the video arcade, only you're not driving a car, but a sunken ship and you get to drive for real!_

"So much for true love!" Vicky laughed wickedly, as she raised the trident and the frightened Gosalyn looked up in fear, but she finally noticed the ship too late.

"Hey, Vicky!" Bart shouted as Vicky turned to him. "EAT MY SHORTS!" he suddenly cried, as he steered the ship good enough and the front of the ship impaled Vicky in the heart. She screamed in utter pain as she began to die. She exploded and the blast sent ripples across the dark ocean. The trident fell back down to Drake Mallard. The king turned back to normal. Back at Vicky's lair, all of the deformed mertoons and they were turned back to normal. All traces of Vicky disappeared, now that the sea witch was finally dead.


	16. Happy Ending

**Gosalyn2007:** All right, everybody! I'd like to take my grand moment to thank **Titanic Disaster** and **Xemnas1992** for reading and reviewing my previous chapter! Here is the moment you've all been waiting for, fellow readers...drumroll, please...

(Drumroll)

**Gosalyn2007:** Yes, it's the sixteenth and final chapter of this parody, The Little Merduckling. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Happy Ending**

The next morning, Gosalyn looked towards the unconscious Bart Simpson with a gloomy expression on her face from a rock about two yards from the sandy shore. Her father Drake Mallard, Daffy Duck, Lilo, Honker, and Blooregard were looking on at this as well.

Drake looked down at Daffy and Bloo, who in return, looked up at the king. The white-feathered merduck then looked back at his little girl as he spoke. "You know, she really does love him, doesn't she, Blooregard?"

"Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." Bloo said, "Children have got to be free to lead their own lives."

"Excuse me?" Daffy Duck asked, as he raised an eyebrow. "You always said that?! I seriously doubt that!"

Drake Mallard sighed with a sad look on his face as he looked in Gosalyn's direction. The sea king knew that he could not keep his little girl with him in the sparkling sun-kissed field of blue forever; he knew for a fact that Gosalyn would have to follow her dreams no matter what.

With another sad sigh, Drake spoke. "Yep, yep, yep, yep. I guess there's just one problem left to solve."

"And what's that, Your Majesty?" Bloo asked as he and Daffy looked up at their king.

"How much I'm going to miss her." Drake replied.

With that, Drake placed his trident on the water flatly while pointing it in Gosalyn's direction, and Bart glowed that color as well. At that same time, magic came through ripples of water from Drake's trident, went towards Gosalyn, and soon touched her. All of a sudden, the merduckling's tail began to glow, catching her attention.

"Huh?" Gosalyn asked in confusion, as she looked down at her glowing tail, her surprised look quickly went into a smile of excitement. _Keen gear! _Gosalyn thought to herself. She looked at Bloo and Daffy, who smiled with her father, who smiled behind his mask.

Back on the sugar white shore, Bart began to wake up groggily and rub his eyes. "Oh, man...what a night..."

Upon waking up, Bart sat up, and shook his head. Soon, he heard the sound of a familiar beautiful voice vocalizing.  
"Ay, carumba!" he cried, as he looked upon the figure that came out of the shadows as her walking turned into running.

_No way! _Bart thought to himself. _It must either be my imagination or...or...it's... _As the figure drew closer, it was none other than Gosalyn, once again a human, and wearing a sparkling purple spaghetti dress.

_It is Gosalyn! _Bart thought to himself, as an ecstatic smile came onto his face upon seeing Gosalyn once more. He then began walking in her direction, but suddenly began running towards her. Soon, they came up to each other, and hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. They then looked at each other passionately, and then kissed.

-----------------------------------------------------

That following day, wedding bells rang. Literally! The reason: Gosalyn and Bart were getting married. Just as the two were kissing, Santa's Little Helper popped out of nowhere, and licked the two each on the cheek, and Gosalyn and Bart laughed happily. The crowd cheered as Santa's Little Helper got onto the floor, and the yellow-skinned prankster petted his greyhound on the head. Everyone was super happy for this marriage, even Nani, who started weeping.

"Whoo, whoo, whoo!" cried a familiar fat and bald man in the crowd. "That's my boy! My son's getting married! Three cheers for Bart!"

"Homer!" his wife, whose blue hair was stacked up like an ear of corn, scolded.

From the side of the ship, all the mertoons, including Gosalyn's friends and family, cheered at this wedding as well. Even Lydia Deetz, Amy Rose, Sam Mansion, Olette, Yucie, and Nami were there.

Meanwhile, Bloo looked around frantically. "Wait a minute, where's Daffy?"

The black duck in question was actually sitting on the wedding cake with tear-filled eyes while Chef hatchet stood nearby. Then, Daffy came up to Chef Hatchet.

"Sooo, Hatchet... you on good terms now?" Daffy asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Chef Hatchet asked in confusion.

"Ya know. Since the roast duck incident."

The black chef looked towards Daffy with enraged eyes all over his forehead. "THAT WAS YOU?!?!?!"

"Mother." Daffy said, as Chef Hatchet advanced towards him. He then jumped off of the cake that he was standing on just as Chef Hatchet slashed at him with a cleaver.

The ex-military kept on chasing the duck around until he saw a rope. Daffy then untied the rope, and a mast came flying down at Chef Hatchet. Soon, the mast hit the chef in the face, and all of his teeth got knocked out, and he fell over unconscious. Laughing happily, Daffy jumped over the side of the ship, and into the water while laughing happily.

"Ha ha! Yes!" Daffy exclaimed happily as Lilo and Honker came up to him, and the duck bowed. "Thank you. Thank you."

At that moment, Gosalyn came up to the ship's side railing. Drake Mallard then came up to the side of the ship as he made a column of water rise up to Gosalyn's level. The two then hugged happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing.

"I love you, Dad." Gosalyn whispered to her father happily. Then, the chorus began to sing one last time.

Chorus: **_Now we can play_**

**_Now we can run_**

Once they let go of each other, the former merduckling looked up at her father with her eyes glittering with tears like diamonds and a smile. Drake then looked over Gosalyn's shoulder as she looked in that direction as well to see Bart standing there with a smile, and he bowed.

**_Now we can score a major goalie_**

Drake Mallard then lowered himself down back to water as Gosalyn blew a kiss to him. Then, Bart came up to his new wife as the spike-haired prince sang too as he wrapped his arm around Gosalyn's arm.

_**Just you and me**_

_**And I can be**_

**_Part of your world!_**

With both a smile and a wave of the trident, Drake Mallard magically made a rainbow appear in the endless blue sky. Then, as the wedding ship departed, all the sea creatures and mertoons waved good-bye to the humans while some dove underwater, and others looked on lovingly as Drake Mallard looked at Gosalyn's land and sea friends with smiles. Then, Gosalyn and Bart kissed one last time.

**THE END! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you, **Xemnas1992 **and **Titanic Disaster** for reading and reviewing this story! I hope for the rest of you have enjoyed this story! Please read and review and I will write a new story for you to enjoy!


End file.
